La Belle et le Loup
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Alors que les Cullen se prépare à l'ultime affrontement contre les Volturi, deux jeunes arrivent en ville et perturbent l'ordre établi entre humain, vampire et loup-garou. On ne peut pas lire leurs pensées, lire leur avenir ou manipuler leurs émotions. Mais alors que sont-ils ? Un jeune loup le découvrira à ses dépens.
1. Chapitre 1

**RÉVÉLATION**

 **La belle et le loup**

* * *

Inspiré du quatrième volet de la saga de S Meyer, j'introduis un nouveau personnage

et développe celui d'un de Meyer, je nomme Seth Clearwater !

Le contexte de l'histoire se concentre sur la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi, où ses derniers vont

être pour la première fois confronté à la race humaine. De nouvelles créatures apparaissent.

Ce sera une histoire avec des chapitres relativement longs, environ 15 pages.

Le **rating M** sera de rigueur dans quelques chapitres, lemon attendu.

Inspiré du bit-lit La meute du Phénix.

* * *

I

Retour aux sources

* * *

Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse au Nord-Ouest des États-Unis, avec un recensement de trois-mille-cent-vingt habitants. Cent-vingt-deux à présent. Du moins, temporairement.

-Attends, je crois que tu as raté la sortie. C'était celle d'avant.

-Mais comment veux-tu voir quelque chose, avec cette pluie ! S'énerva mon cousin en ne cessant d'abaisser le levier des essuie-glaces. On n'y voit que dalle !

-Du calme, on va bien réussir à trouver ! C'est moins grand que Central Park, ce bled. On nous a dit le long de la forêt...

-Mais il y a des arbres partout, merde ! On va finir par bouffer de la mousse si ça continue.

-Attends, arrêtes-toi ! Criais-je en lui agrippant le bras. Il y a quelqu'un dehors. Je vais demander.

Nominoe – Noe, pour les intimes – s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, près de la silhouette longeant le trottoir défoncé. J'abaissais rapidement ma vitre et criais pour me faire entendre à travers la pluie torrentielle.

-Excusez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Nous sommes perdus, vous pourriez nous aider ?

Sous le parapluie rouge sang se trouvait une jeune femme magnifique aux étranges iris dorés. Elle s'approcha rapidement de la voiture et baissa sur mon cousin et moi un regard bienveillant. Elle ressemblait à ses mères parfaites dans les séries américaines.

-Bonsoir, excusez-nous mais nous aimerions savoir si vous saviez où habitent les Swan ?

-Le chef Swan ? Demanda alors la jeune femme avec un timbre de voix cristallin.

Momentanément sous le charme, je dus secouer la tête pour me reprendre.

-Oui, c'est exact. Vous pouvez nous aider ?

-Et bien les enfants, vous n'êtes pas loin. Suivez cette route et prenez à droite jusqu'à un sentier menant aux bois. Les maisons longeant la forêt se ressemblent mais celle des Swan est reconnaissable avec son immense arbre devant. Vous ne la raterez pas.

-Je vous remercie madame, dis-je en souriant.

Elle m'imita et s'éloigna rapidement, ses cheveux caramels restants parfaitement en place. Noe suivit ainsi les indications données et très vite, une maison avec un immense arbre nous apparut. Mais c'était la voiture de flic qui me fit penser que nous étions au bon endroit.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me demanda calmement mon cousin en me serrant la main d'un geste réconfortant.

Je secouais la tête, détachant ma ceinture et sortant rapidement de l'habitable. N'ayant pas de parapluie, je courus jusqu'au porche de la maison Swan, les phares de la mini Austin éclairant ma trajectoire et faisant apparaître en gros plan mon ombre.

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures et le soleil, bien qu'invisible sous cette pluie, commençait déjà son ascension. Nous étions fin octobre. Les jours se faisaient court.

Inspirant un grand coup, j'avançais mon poing lentement vers la porte, hésitante. Je me lançais et frappais le bois blanc énergiquement. Puis, j'attendis.

Nerveuse et anxieuse, je mordis ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le bruit de la télé se faisait légèrement entendre d'ici, et je sus quand monsieur Swan se décida à ce lever. La télé n'émit plus de bruit et je vis alors apparaître monsieur Swan, ouvrant la porte brusquement. Je cessais de respirer. Il est vrai que ma visite tardive devait surprendre.

-Oui ? Ronchonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il correspondait parfaitement à la photo que m'avait montrée mon détective: grand, la mine renfrognée et méfiante, un brin fatigué par la vie. Un bel homme malgré ses cinquante ans.

-Heu...

Un sourire illuminera-t-il son visage suite à la nouvelle que j'apportais ? J'en doutais sérieusement. Il me jetterait hors de la ville, oui !

-Heu, bonsoir, monsieur, dis-je d'une voix pathétique. Je m'appelle Bellicia de Paor. Je... heu... ce que j'ai à vous dire va peut-être vous paraître absurde mais... enfin... comment dire...c'est à propos de votre ex-femme.

-Renée ? S'exclame-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, visiblement surpris. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, me maudissant antérieurement. Je l'inquiétais inutilement.

-Allons à l'intérieur, se reprit alors monsieur Swan en me détaillant de haut en bas. Vous êtes totalement trempée et on ne s'entend pas parler avec cette tempête.

Je jetais un coup d'œil nerveux à mon cousin avant d'entrer. Au moins, il m'avait invité à franchir le pas de sa porte...

-Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

Nous étions resté dans le vestibule, entre le salon et la cuisine, face à un petit escalier des plus modestes. Maison typique, sans extravagance. Je voulu commencer mon monologue, mais le chef Swan m'intimidait trop. Je ne savais même pas comment Noe avait réussi à me convaincre de venir lui parler.

Voyant mon hésitation et mon malaise, l'homme devant moi plissa les yeux avant de finir par entrer dans le salon, soupirant d'exaspération. Il m'indiqua le canapé de la main.

-Pourquoi vous voulez me parler, insista-t-il, impatient.

-C'est vraiment difficile à dire, soufflais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, ou simplement me dire que je me trompe mais...

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains jointes, moites et tremblante. J'y arriverai pas !

-Tant que je ne saurai pas de quoi il retourne, je ne pourrai pas vous aider ! Soupira monsieur Swan.

Il avait raison. Allez, un peu de courage !

-Il y a moins d'un an, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture, dis-je platement, tentant de lui expliquer la situation sans buter sur les mots. À la lecture du testament, ils ont révélé un secret de famille: je n'étais pas leur fille biologique et ils le savaient depuis peu, mais j'ignore comment. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris avoir été échangée à la naissance. C'était dans une clinique, en Arizona.

Monsieur Swan ne voyait pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça.

-Apparemment, les deux bébés étaient sous insuffisance respiratoire. Un seul des deux a survécu. Mais une erreur les aurait échangés accidentellement.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi...

-La femme ayant cru avoir perdu son bébé... s'appelait Renée Dwyer. Votre ex-femme, si je ne me trompe pas.

L'homme devant moi me regarda sans comprendre, plissant les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Mais au fur et à mesure, je pus voir dans son regard une lueur le saisir. Il lutait contre, malheureusement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Renée n'a jamais parlé de cette grossesse. Vous devez sûrement vous tromper.

Je soupirais, voûtant les épaules face à son ignorance.

-Ce n'est qu'hypothétique, c'est vrai. Mais c'était juste après la signature de votre divorce. Alors... vous devriez être mon père.

...

Monsieur Swan insista pour que Noe nous rejoigne. Ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prier, tremblant de tout son corps. La mini que nous avions datait de 1963 et était donc vierge de tous gadgets actuels. Le chauffage était un luxe que nous n'avions pas.

-Je vais nous préparer des boissons chaudes. Café ?

Mon cousin sourit timidement à monsieur Swan en acquiesçant. Je me mordis la lèvre, ne voulant pas abuser de son hospitalité.

-J'ai du thé, rassura alors le chef Swan en me regardant rougir.

-Avec joie, alors !

Il hocha de la tête puis parti à la cuisine, derrière nous. Noe en profita pour se lever du fauteuil et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il se pencha légèrement contre mon visage.

-Alors, comment il la prit ? Chuchota-t-il. Ça s'est bien passé, la révélation ?

Je secouais la tête, dépitée.

-J'en sais trop rien. Mais je comprends, tu sais. Apprendre que sa femme est partie de la maison alors qu'elle était enceinte... ne rien dire pendant tout ce temps. Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il a du mal à réaliser. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Même si ça fait un an... je veux pas y croire non plus.

Mon cousin se rapprocha davantage et me frotta le dos, me serrant dans ses bras. Son soutien m'était réconfortant. Il était toujours là quand ça n'allait pas.

-Tu lui as montré les documents du détective ?

-Pas encore. Je compte y aller en douceur. Pour le moment, il nie de but en blanc. Pas que l'histoire soit fausse, mais que je me trompe sûrement de femme. Il prétend que Renée n'aurait jamais caché une telle chose. Surtout s'il était le père.

-Montre-lui les documents, Belle. Il doit savoir.

Le chef Swan revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées de trois tasses fumantes. Il ne dit rien en me voyant recroqueviller contre mon cousin. Il se contenta de s'asseoir face à nous et de m'observer, sans que ce ne soit insistant. Il me détaillait simplement. Comme une personne le faisait en cherchant des similitudes avec elle.

-Hum... Belle a des documents à vous montrer, si ça ne vous ennuis pas, commença Noe, voyant que je ne parlerais pas de ça moi-même.

-Belle ? S'interrogea monsieur Swan avec une pointe d'ironie que je ne compris pas.

-Bellicia est un prénom un peu trop abrupt, selon moi, dis-je pour me défendre.

-Et ces documents... concerne ma supposée paternité ? Grommela le chef Swan en prenant son café d'une main.

Il était sceptique. Je sortis de mon blouson camel plusieurs feuilles repliées sur elle-même et grossièrement écornées. Elles contenait tout ce que j'avais eu à savoir pour trouver ma famille biologique. Je le lui tendis avec appréhension.

Un silence se fit, seulement troublé par le froissement du papier et par les sons que monsieur Swan produisait. Il inspira, grogna, soupira. Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains: blanches, clairsemées de taches de son, aux phalanges fines et longues. Des mains de pianiste. Celle que je pensais détenir de ma mère. En vain.

-Bien ! Soupira le chef Swan en jetant les documents sur la table basse, devant Noe et moi. Si je comprends bien, Renée était tombée enceinte un mois avant de partir pour l'Arizona. Ça vous fait dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et vous avez su cette... erreur il y a un an, à la suite de la mort de vos parents.

-Ils étaient sur la route, expliqua mon cousin à ma place. Son père était le frère jumeau de mon père, Aldric. C'était la nuit et le conducteur du camion les renversant avait bu. Seule Belle a survécu. Ses parents sont morts sur le coup. Depuis, elle vit avec nous.

Le chef Swan nous observait à tour de rôle, tentant visiblement de faire son maximum pour comprendre l'histoire.

-Et ce détective ?

-Daniel Ortega est un détective privé ami de la famille, dis-je en relevant les yeux. Il s'est consacré à mon cas durant de nombreux mois, mais je lui ai expressément demandé de m'en dire le moins possible. Je voulais juste vos noms. Rien de plus. Mais... ça n'a pas suffi. J'ai voulu vous rencontrer réellement. Une photo ne me convenait plus.

Le chef Swan soupira à nouveau, l'air contrarié.

-Je n'attends rien de vous ! M'empressais-je de me justifier en serrant la main de Noe dans la mienne.

-Alors pourquoi venir me voir ? Vous deviez bien avoir une idée derrière la tête, en vous présentant à ma porte, non ?

Son ton n'était pas dur, loin de là. Mais je le pris comme un coup de couteau. Il ne voulait pourtant pas me blesser. Il disait juste les faits.

-Monsieur Swan, avec tout le respect que je dois avoir pour vous, Bellicia ne vous demande rien. Elle a appris que ses parents biologiques étaient en vie, quelque part. Ne lui en voulez pas de vouloir vous rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

Noe non plus n'élevait pas la voix. Mais il avait toujours été protecteur envers moi. Voir le chef Swan me demander pourquoi j'étais là le poussait à me défendre. Je posais une main sur son bras, l'incitant à se calmer.

-La famille de Paor est aisée, monsieur Swan, assurais-je d'une voix claire. Je ne suis pas là pour réclamer quoi que ce soit de votre part. Quoique ces documents puissent dire, et sans vous manquer de respect, mes parents resteront toujours les De Paor. Vous et madame Dwyer êtes peut-être mes parents biologiques, mais ça s'arrête là, je vous assure. Je voulais simplement vous rencontrer en personne, au moins une fois. Connaître mes origines et la ville où j'aurais pu grandir.

Le chef Swan soupira, une fois de plus. Mais son regard sur moi avait changé. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui; la compassion y brillait.

-Avez-vous rencontré Renée ?

-Non. Elle est parti au Mexique avec son mari pour le travail, comme vous devez le savoir. Mais ma filiation avec elle est certaine.

-Que savez-vous de nous... Belle.

Le fait d'utiliser mon surnom me fit sourire. Comme si nous venions de franchir un obstacle. Je n'en espérais pas tant en arrivant ici.

-Peu de chose. Comme je l'aie dit, j'ai demandé à Daniel Ortega de taire certains détails de vos vies. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre famille. Si vous jugez bon de m'en informer, faite. Mais je n'imposerais pas de mon propre chef ma présence dans vos vies.

La discussion s'arrêta là, préférant alors s'en tenir à ces dernières paroles.

Le chef Swan reprit alors les documents sur la table basse, indiquant quand tant que flic, il était naturel qu'il fasse vérifié toutes ces informations avant de s'extasier sur de possibles retrouvailles. Il était parfaitement clair; il ne croyait pas encore à cette histoire et il admit appeler Renée rapidement pour confirmation. Il était en colère. Pas contre moi, mais contre son ex-femme.

De mon côté, sa vigilance ne me surprit pas. Le chef Swan semblait être un homme méfiant et prudent. Le fait que sa première initiative, suite à ma visite, soit de vérifier mes dires était donc logique. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être légèrement froid à mon égard. Il ne fallait quand même pas s'attendre à ce qu'il saute de joie. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, pour le peu que j'avais vu de lui, du moins.

-Où habitez-vous ? Nous demanda monsieur Swan alors que nous nous levions pour partir.

-À Salt lake City, répondit Noe alors que j'enfilais mon blouson.

-Eh bien ! Siffla le chef Swan. C'est un sacré chemin que vous avez fait ! Pourquoi vos parents ne sont pas venus ?

-Mon père est procureur, se justifia mon cousin non sans un brin de fierté dans la voix. Son travail ne peut lui permettre ce genre d'aventure. Et ma mère n'est jamais loin de lui.

-Son nom ?

-Aldric de Paor.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, le dos tournée aux deux hommes. Le chef Swan, bien que sympathique, prenait un peu trop son métier à cœur. Comme si deux jeunes adolescents voulaient s'amuser à crapahuter dans tout le pays pour tromper de pauvres familles avec leur histoire d'échange à la naissance.

Je comprenais sa réserve. Mais j'aurai aimé un peu plus de chaleur. Sans doute que je détenais ce trait de caractère de lui. Bien qu'amicale, il était vrai que les gens ne me connaissant pas me trouvaient plutôt froide, au premier abord. En voyant monsieur Swan, je comprenais enfin pourquoi. J'étais comme mon père. Mon père biologique, s'entend.

-Il est temps de partir, Nominoe, dis-je en me retournant vers mon cousin.

-Vous retournez chez vous ? En pleine nuit ? C'est pas prudent, jeunes gens.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Swan, souris-je légèrement en tirant Noe vers moi. Nous comptions rester un peu dans le coin. Nous sommes au motel à la sortie de la ville.

-Et le lycée ? Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Noe et moi échangeâmes un regard.

-Le lycée est loin derrière nous, admit mon cousin.

-Nous avons obtenu nos diplômes à l'âge de quatorze et quinze ans. La vie chez les de Paor est plutôt stricte, niveau études.

Apparemment, le chef Swan ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'information. Et s'il savait tout notre quotidien, il ne dormirait plus, c'était certain !

-Eh bien... c'est quelque chose, souffla-t-il, impressionner. Mais que faîtes-vous, désormais ?

Je ris intérieurement. Je doute qu'il comprendrait la vérité.

-Belle est portraitiste. C'est une véritable artiste, sourit Nominoe en m'enlaçant. Elle aide beaucoup mon père pour les enquêtes du FBI. Et je suis actuellement étudiant en criminologie. C'est monsieur Ortega, notre détective, qui m'a lancé dans cette voie. Sa profession est beaucoup plus libre que... heu... la votre.

Le chef Swan était un homme de loi. Or, les détectives, bien qu'une âme de flic en eux les motivait, étaient plutôt libre, pour enquêter. Parfois trop, mais ils étaient certainement plus efficaces. C'est ce qui plaisait à mon cousin. Et ce que détestait monsieur Swan, vu son regard peu amène.

-Donc... Belle... vous comptiez rester à Forks quelques jours ?

-Histoire de visitée, oui. C'est très différent de notre ville mais c'est aussi calme et reposant. Enfin... c'est ce qu'on nous a dit. En espérant que la pluie se calmera demain.

...

Le motel de Forks se situait à la sortie de la ville, légèrement éloignée des habitations et enfoncé dans les bois. De toute manière, cette ville ne possédait aucun endroit sans arbres, alors... mais ça restait sympa. En omettant le déluge, bien entendu.

-Bon, je m'attendais à pire, niveau chambre, donc ça va.

Nominoe adorait faire du camping quand mon père était encore en vie. Les deux frères et mon cousin partaient souvent en plein désert pour vivre à la dur. Donc cette chambre, c'était du luxe pour lui. Pour moi, c'était juste affligeant. Bien que demandant deux chambres, nous en avions obtenu qu'une, et par-dessus le marché, avec un seul lit double. Non pas que ça me dérangeais de dormir avec mon cousin, mais avoir un peu d'intimité, ça, ça aurait été sympa.

La chambre était comme tant d'autre; les murs étaient blancs, le lit était bleu clair, trois cadres de la même couleur ornait les murs et un bureau se dressait sous la fenêtre, avec un très vieux téléphone posé dessus. Année cinquante, nous voilà !

-Vérifie la salle de bain, avant de juger, demandais-je à Nominoe en posant ma valise sur le lit.

Nous étions parti pour quelques jours. Je partais du principe que le chef Swan ne croyait pas en mon histoire et qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. Ce que je comprendrais. Il n'avait visiblement pas besoin qu'une gamine débarque dans sa vie. Après tout, c'était un homme célibataire. Et un homme célibataire ne s'encombrait pas d'enfant. Ni d'une quelconque famille. Son métier de flic devait sûrement lui suffire.

-C'est correct, me cria t-il de la salle de bain, passant la tête par la porte. Par contre, la fenêtre donne sur la nationale. Pas top.

-Du moment que je puisse prendre une douche, le reste m'importe peu. Souviens-toi de notre semaine en Italie, à l'hôtel Docile.

-L'hôtel hanté ? Ricana Noe en me jetant un coup d'œil, se couchant sur le lit, en étoile de mer. Tu parles, que je m'en souviens ! Vous prétendiez avoir vu la Vierge ! Toutes les filles étaient devenues folles.

-C'était ta faute, toi et tes histoires celtes ! Criais-je faussement en le frappant au pied. Si tu cessais de raconter à n'importe qui que tu vois les morts, les gens n'imagineraient pas n'importe quoi.

-Sauf que toi et moi savons que ces histoires sont vraies.

-Non, parce que toi seul a ce «don» dans la famille, ce qui est suspect, donc.

Il me tira la langue avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Au fait, tu comptes le revoir, ton père ?

-Il m'a donné sa carte et moi mon numéro de portable. Il dit vérifier tout ça, appelé Renée, obtenir des explications et me rappeler. J'ignore ce qui m'attend par la suite.

J'étais en train de sortir mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette quand Nominoe se redressa brusquement, me regardant avec insistance.

-Belle ?

-Quoi, bougonnais-je.

-J'ai vu une photo, chez le chef Swan. Elle était sur la cheminée, derrière le canapé. Tu ne l'as pas vu, mais moi oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

-Belle... c'était Charlie et Renée. Et ils tenaient un bébé dans les bras. Il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit en bas.

Je me figeais, le nez dans la valise.

-Un prénom et une date de naissance.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Il y avait d'inscrit : le 13 septembre 1987, Isabella Marie Swan est née.

J'avais peut-être emmené trop de vêtements. Pas assez de pulls. Et mes chaussures n'étaient pas adaptées à ce temps. Heureusement que j'avais emporté mon plaid et mon châle blanc. Ainsi que mon manteau d'hiver. Des livres, aussi. Il ne fallait pas que je m'ennuie. Et mon lisseur, mon sèche-cheveux, ma trousse de maquillage, ma ventoline et...

-Belle, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

… et mes écouteurs. Très important. Je passais pas une journée sans musique dans les oreilles. C'était un bon moyen pour déprimer, sinon. Et puis...

-Bellicia, réveilles-toi !

Nominoe me secouait rudement, me sortant de mon inventaire. Je le fusillais du regard.

-J'ai perdu le fil, avec tes conneries ! Je sais plus où j'en suis, dans ma liste.

-Oublie ta valise cinq minutes ! Ce que je te dis est beaucoup plus important. Belle, je viens de dire que tu as probablement une sœur. Une grande sœur de dix-neuf ans ! Ça ne te fait rien ? Réagis, dit quelque chose ! Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle est ?

-Pas si c'est pour me sentir rejeté comme le chef Swan l'a fait.

...

Je reçus un coup de fil du chef Swan le lendemain matin, à neuf heures. Pour me sermonner d'un détail que j'avais omis de lui communiquer. Eh merde !

-J'ai appelé Aldric De Paor, vous deviez vous en doutez, gronda le chef Swan. Et j'apprends que tu as en ta possession une autorisation signée du procureur d'un test de paternité. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionné hier soir ?

OK, mauvaise humeur. Super méga mauvaise humeur.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air emballé d'avoir une fille, alors...

-J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous à l'hôpital ce matin. Emmène ton autorisation.

OK... eu... j'ai mon mot à dire ? C'est mon sang quand même, qu'on veut prélever !

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, soupirais-je.

-Bien.

Et il raccrocha. Sérieusement ?

Il avait aussi mentionné dans son court et glacial appel que Renée avait confirmé sa grossesse – sa seconde grossesse. Il lui avait par ailleurs donné mon numéro, afin qu'elle m'appelle. Il ignorait toutefois si elle le ferait maintenant. En raccrochant, elle était en pleure, totalement hystérique face à cette histoire. Pour ma pars, j'étais totalement dépassée... et furieuse de l'attitude impassible de mon «père».

À l'hôpital de Forks – j'étais très étonnée qu'il en ait un – je me rendis dans une salle d'attente, patientant. Le chef Swan s'était porté garant pour un rendez-vous éclair et sans délai. Il souhaitait les résultats le plus vite possible pour confirmer mon lien avec Renée et lui.

Je crois que moi aussi, j'étais impatiente. Ce test révélera une bonne fois pour toutes mes origines. La véracité, à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent, des recherches d'Ortega. Un soulagement et une délivrance. Ensuite, je pourrais retourner chez mon oncle. Avancée. Pardonner. Vivre.

-Mademoiselle De Paor ?

Une femme en blouse blanche s'approcha de moi, un sourire factice plaqué sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle De Paor. La personne devant s'occuper de vous a un imprévu de dernière minute. Mais un médecin va vite arriver.

Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas grave, que je pouvais patienter. Noe était parti faire un tour dehors pour respirer, ayant en horreur les hôpitaux. Soudain, je distinguais dans mon périphérique une blouse blanche approcher. Je levais les yeux, me levant dans la foulée, mais interrompis mon geste. Le médecin était juste surnaturel.

La peau pâle, les cheveux blonds, les yeux de couleur or. Un visage digne de Michel-Ange. Ou rivalisant avec Brad Pitt dans son rôle de Louis le vampire.

-Bonjour, bredouillais-je comme une idiote devant sa beauté.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Seigneur...

-Docteur Cullen, se présenta-t-il en souriant, tenant dans sa main un calepin. C'est pour une prise de sang, si je comprends bien.

Maintenant que j'avais Louis le vampire dans ma tête, son discours me semblait bizarre. J'étais vraiment folle.

-Une infirmière n'aurait pas suffi, pour ce genre de chose ? Demandais-je en le suivant dans une salle, où trônaient un fauteuil inclinable et une chaise, accompagnée d'une table bourrée de fioles et de seringues.

-Malheureusement, soupira le médecin, Forks ne possède que peu de personnels, ici. Le médecin que je suis est du genre polyvalent. Mais c'est plutôt plaisant. Ce n'est jamais la routine.

Son sourire avait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer. Bien que charmant, il me faisait penser aux sourires d'un prédateur sur sa proie.

J'étais folle.

-Vous n'avez pas peur des seringues ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant l'objet.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, docteur Cullen. Je n'ai peur de rien. Et sachez que j'ai eu pire qu'une piqûre.

-J'ai en effet brièvement consulté votre dossier. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. C'est même plutôt loin. De la famille à voir, peut-être ?

Il me distrayait pendant la prise de sang. Malin, le médecin.

-En quelque sorte, répondis-je faiblement. C'est plutôt compliquer.

-La famille, c'est toujours compliquer, ria le docteur.

Son rire était envoûtant. Sublime. Irréel.

-Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être, pour moi, marmonnais-je.

...

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Nominoe et moi décidèrent d'arpenter la petite bourgade. Observer de loin les lycéens, regarder les pêcheurs et les chasseurs. Beaucoup d'Indiens de la tribu Quileute retinrent toutefois notre attention, nous rendant dès lors à la réserve indienne, à quelques kilomètres de Forks.

La réserve offrait une vue magnifique sur l'océan et sur l'étendue forestière du Canada. Tant de détails qui, pour nous, venant du fin fond d'un désert où pluie rimait avec jamais, nous émerveillaient. Après tout, je n'avais encore jamais vu une plage de sable glacé par le mois d'octobre.

-Si j'étais restée dans ma famille biologique, j'aurai grandi au milieu de ce paysage, soufflais-je en rêvassant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je serais venue ici tout le temps. J'aurai respiré l'air de la mer, je me serais baignée les pieds dans l'eau salée.

-Hum... si c'était le cas, je tournerais en rond à la maison, me demandant si une petite sœur serait cool ou non. Tu me laisserais tout seul, Belle ? Si... si les Swan t'acceptaient, je veux dire.

Son ton m'alarma. Il semblait si triste. Même son regard me donnait envie de pleurer. Je me penchais vers lui, posant ma joue contre son épaule.

-Tu sais bien que j'aurai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, idiot ! Soufflais-je. Jamais je ne te tournerais le dos, Nominoe.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire, plaisanta-t-il à son tour, me caressant distraitement les cheveux. Tu es une De Paor. Ma cousine, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Personne n'a le droit de changer ça, pas même un bout de papier.

-On sombre dans le mélodrame, non ?! Rigolais-je en étouffant mon rire dans son cou.

-Ouais, arrêtons ça avant que ça devienne incestueux.

Je le frappais à la tête, me relevant en enlevant le sable sur mes fesses.

-Abruti ! T'as le mérite de tout gâcher, tu sais !

...

À la fin de la semaine, l'hôpital me contacta pour que je vienne chercher les résultats du test de paternité. Monsieur Swan avait sans doute déjà reçu la lettre. Pourtant, je n'avais pas reçu d'appel... Étais-ce mauvais signe ? Mes ongles traduisaient mon humeur : ils étaient en sang.

-Ouvre la lettre, Nominoe.

Appuyé sur sa voiture, il soupira en s'emparant de l'enveloppe, levant les yeux au ciel. Je me rongeais une fois de plus les ongles, goûtant mon sang et ma chair par inadvertance.

-Dépêches-toi ! Aboyais-je.

Il ne se formalisa pas de mon humeur, dépliant déjà la feuille où s'inscrivait en caractères noirs la vérité sur mon identité. Je déglutis, le souffle coupé.

-Je vais faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues à te taire, Noe ! Parle, bon Dieu !

Mon cousin releva enfin les yeux. Ils étaient inexpressifs. J'ouvris la bouche, à court d'arguments.

-Fais-moi un signe, au moins ! Bordel, je jure devant Dieu que...!

-Tu l'as dit, marmonne-t-il en tendant la feuille. C'est bien un signe.

Que...? Mais de quoi il parlait, purée ?!

Agacée par son attitude, je lui arrachais la feuille des mains, m'éloignant en fronçant les sourcils. Les feuilles de résultat d'un examen médical étaient si compliqués ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas inscrire « favorable » ou « rejeté » ? Ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair, au moins !

-J'ai besoin d'un doctorat en science pour décrypter, ou quoi ! C'est quoi ce merdier !

Je criais à qui voulait entendre, faisant retourner quelques personnes non loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je me faisais remarquer et je m'en fichais pas mal. J'étais trop énervée pour m'en soucier.

-C'est inscrit en bas, Belle, me souffla gentiment mon cousin, derrière moi. Calme-toi, d'accords. Respire un bon coup.

J'obéis, reprenant ma lecture plus calmement.

En effet, le résultat était écrit noir sur blanc, net et précis, en bas de la feuille. C'était positif. Mon père biologique était Charlie Swan à 99 %.

-Alors voilà, marmonnais-je tout bas. C'est terminé. Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

-Tu connais la vérité, au moins. Pendant un an, les doutes t'ont hanté. Ils n'ont plus leurs places, désormais.

-J'avais... j'aurais voulu...

-Que se soit faux, comprit Noe. Bellicia... ça change rien, tu le sais. Papa te considérera toujours comme sa nièce. Moi comme ma sœur. Tu t'appelle De Paor. Personne ne changera ça. Tu as grandis avec moi, pas avec eux.

-Charlie Swan n'a pas essayé de me joindre. Il est presque dix-huit heures.

-C'est le shérif. Il a sans doute beaucoup de travail avant de... de s'occuper de ça.

-De _ça_ ? Dis-je d'une petite voix en me retournant vers lui. Je suis sa fille. Ce document le stipule. Et il n'a pas appelé.

-Ne tire pas de conclusion, Belle. Soit patiente. C'est un choc de découvrir une fille de dix-sept ans. Laisse-lui le temps à la réflexion.

Nominoe m'entraîna à la voiture, me frictionnant les bras pour me réchauffer. Mais ce n'était pas de froid que je tremblais. Mais d'émotion.

...

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut brutal.

Une voiture de police était garée sur le parking de l'hôtel, un homme appuyer contre le capot de celle-ci. Le regard sombre, il regardait la forêt sans la voir.

-Que fait-il ici ? Sifflais-je en tirant sur les rideaux de la fenêtre. Le téléphone ne marche pas ?

-Du calme, Belle. Il veut te rencontrer face à face, c'est normal !

-Ah oui ?! Criais-je en m'éloignant rapidement dans la chambre. Et pourquoi maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi pas hier, comme il aurait dû le faire ?

-Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

-Jamais.

-Je vais l'inviter à entrer.

-Fait ça et je te tue, Nominoe ! Le prévins-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Nominoe !

Il partit sans se retourner. Quel con ! Je n'étais pas prête, bordel ! Je ne voulais pas voir monsieur Swan ! Pas maintenant !

-Allez-y, je vous en prie, souffla Noe en laissant entrer le chef Swan dans la chambre. Bellicia avait hâte de vous voir.

Menteur !

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa l'homme brun devant moi, la mine contrite, le regard fuyant. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'avais espéré passer avant...

-Avant d'aller au travail, dis-je avec emphase. C'est gentil d'être passer.

-Belle... me prévint durement mon cousin, secouant la tête. Je vous laisse entre vous, finit-il à l'adresse du chef Swan.

Il osait partir ?!

-Mais... !

La porte claqua, me faisant frissonner de terreur.

-Hum... je n'aie pas de café à proposer, vous savez.

-Une simple discussion sera la bienvenue.

Évidemment !

-Cette entrevue aurait dû se passer hier soir, aboyais-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. J'ai attendu votre appel, en vain. Vous pensez que ça me fais quel effet, honnêtement ?

Le chef Swan me regarda en posant ses mains sur sa ceinture, impassible. Sa moustache frémit quand il renifla.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à être sous le choc, tu sais. J'ai le droit d'être bouleversé, Bellicia. De réfléchir à cette révélation.

Je ne dis rien, le toisant.

Il soupira avant de hocher de la tête, se dirigeant vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Son uniforme m'intimidait légèrement, mais son holster et son beretta m'étaient familiers.

-J'ai eu les résultats hier, comme tu le sais. J'étais dans mon salon, une bière à la main. Je regardais la photo qui trônait sur la cheminée; celle de ma famille.

Je déglutis, détournant le regard.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, hier soir. J'ai repensé à toutes ces années écoulées, loin de Renée... loin de ma fille unique.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le chérif se retourna alors vers moi.

-Je sais déjà, pour votre fille, dis-je en me raclant la gorge, lui évitant de l'avouer maladroitement. Nominoe m'avait parlé d'une photo avec un bébé.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella, sourit tristement le chef Swan, une certaine émotion dans la voix. Le fait que tu te fasses appeler Belle m'as fait sourire intérieurement, la première fois. Ma fille déteste aussi son prénom. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Bella, par certains aspects.

-Il n'y a aucunes autres photos, chez vous, lui dis-je.

-Bella a tout emporté avec elle.

Emporter ?

-Oh, vous parlez de l'université, en déduisais-je.

Le chérif grogna, se déplaçant une fois de plus dans la chambre.

-Elle n'est pas encore partie pour l'université. Je pense que tu as compris qu'elle était l'aînée de deux ans environ.

J'acquiesçais.

-Elle a préféré se marier à dix-neuf ans et partir vivre avec sa nouvelle famille.

Je cessais de sourire, perplexe.

-Votre fille est déjà mariée ?

-Ta grande sœur, souligna tristement le chef Swan. Et oui, c'est déjà le cas. Avec un jeune homme qui...

-Oui ?

Il secoua la tête, soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas important. Bella est heureuse, alors... je le suis aussi.

-Mais vous êtes seul, soufflais-je.

-Un vieux cynique comme moi préfère la solitude.

-Alors je suis bien votre fille, dis-je en venant m'asseoir sur le couvre-lit.

...

Durant une heure, monsieur Swan et moi parlâmes beaucoup, chacun détaillant sa vie comme il le pouvait. Bizarrement, alors que l'entrevue avait très mal commencé, j'avais su mettre de côté ma rancœur pour hier, et le chef su m'expliquer son absence. Je me surpris à rire par moments, à même trouver le chérif intéressant, intelligent, aimant et attentif.

Il avait aimé ma mère biologique et quelque part, il l'aimerait toujours. Sa «fille unique» avait été une étape très compliquée pour lui, de nature solitaire. À ses dix-sept ans, Bella était partie vivre chez lui, jusqu'à son mariage. La cohabitation s'était faite sans incident. Ma sœur était comme lui et il n'avait donc jamais connu le calvaire d'une adolescente rebelle. Seul l'apparition de son gendre avait causé quelques fragilités dans leurs relations, mais rien de sérieux. J'avais répondu qu'à l'arrivée du petit ami, les parents pouvaient faire une croix sur leur petite fille chérie.

-Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien votre fille. Si votre gendre lui a fait beaucoup de mal... pourquoi se marier avec ? Il l'avait trompé ? Parce que si c'était ça, je condamne fortement...

-L'histoire est bien trop compliquée pour que je la comprenne moi-même, avoua le chérif. Mais c'est du passé, tout ça, et j'en suis heureux. Maintenant, ce que je sais, c'est qu'un nouveau problème vient d'arriver.

-Merci, blaguais-je en riant.

-Tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, me rassura le chef Swan en levant les yeux au ciel.

À ce moment-là, Nominoe réapparut dans la chambre, un sac en plastique à la main. À notre vue, il sourit.

-Je peux dire «Faut fêter ça !» ou Belle vous a crachée pleins d'horreurs du genre «père indigne» et compagnie ?

Je ris jaune face à l'humour de mon cousin.

...

Tard dans la soirée, alors que monsieur Swan était reparti et que Nominoe et moi mangions des nouilles chinoises sur le lit, on entendit des hurlements presque étouffés venant de dehors. Comme la fenêtre donnait sur les bois, je courus à elle et plaçais mes mains en visière, plissant les yeux dans la nuit noire.

-On saura que des loups rôdent par ici, marmonna-t-il, en tailleur sur le lit.

-Je préfère des loups à des coyotes, crachais-je avec amertume.

-C'est drôle quand même: Forks et Salt Lake sont si différents. Le jour et la nuit !

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, accoudés au rebord de la fenêtre, écoutant la pluie et les hurlements des loups.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Le chef Swan accepte la vérité mais...

Nominoe soupira, faisant grincer le lit.

-Demain est un autre jour, Belle. Il nous a bien invité ce week-end à la maison ! Peut-être qu'il te fera rencontrer Isabella !

Je m'écartais de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils, posant ma boite de nouille sur la petite table de chevet. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, le ventre noué. Mon cousin m'enlaça par-derrière, posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Je sais pas si j'ai envie de voir cette fille, avouais-je en marmonnant. On a peut-être le même sang mais... ça me fais peur. Et la famille De Paor cachent bien des choses. Comment se rapprocher d'une famille sans éveiller les soupons ? Parce qu'ils vont poser des questions. Notre quotidien, nos centres d'intérêts...

-On avisera, comme toujours, souffla Nominoe. Mon père est procureur, passe à la télé sans cesse et regarde; notre secret est toujours bien gardé. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiète. Et quand bien même ton père découvrait notre secret... nous ne sommes plus au Moyen Âge.

Nominoe et moi restâmes enlacés un long moment ce soir-là, écoutant les loups et la pluie s'abattre sur le toit. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Je parlerai avec mon père, resterai quelques jours pour admirer la ville puis je repartirai. Je ne reviendrais pas. J'étais une De Paor. Une famille avec bien des secrets. Personnes, pas même monsieur Swan, ne pourraient comprendre ce que nous sommes. Ce que le monde cache, à l'insu des humains peuplant la terre.

...

Comme promis, nous nous rendîmes chez monsieur Swan le samedi suivant, ayant été invité pour déjeuner. J'étais très angoissé car il avait prévenu ne pas être seul. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à cette annonce et Noe avait dû me traîner de force dans la voiture. Arrivé sur le perron, il prit encore les devants et frappa à la porte, non sans me regarder avec exaspération. Je lui tirais la langue.

-Bonjour la maturité !

-La ferme ! Chuchotais-je, crispée.

-T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer.

Mon cousin me le prouva en me serrant la main, la gardant bien dans la sienne. Je me détendis imperceptiblement. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Charlie Swan, accompagnée de son éternelle expression impassible. Toutefois, je pus voir une dose de soulagement passer dans ses yeux.

Super, lui non plus ne croyait pas en ma venue. Bonjour la confiance, tiens !

-Vous êtes en avance, les enfants.

-Désolé, sourit Nominoe. Mais avec Belle, il valait mieux s'assurer qu'elle soit dans la voiture plus tôt que prévu.

Les deux crétins devant moi rire à mes dépens. Je poussais donc mon cousin d'un coude, vexée. Le chef Swan nous fit alors rentrer en souriant légèrement, l'air avenant. Il nous indiqua d'abord la cuisine, d'où sortait une alléchante odeur d'ail et d'épice. J'interrogeais le chef d'un regard.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine.

En rentrant, je découvris une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau très mate et aux longs cheveux noirs. J'en déduis aisément qu'il s'agissait d'une Quileute. Elle se retourna vers nous et sourit chaleureusement, posant sur le plan de travail une cuillère en bois.

-Heureuse de vous voir enfin ! S'exclame-t-elle en s'avançant. Je m'appelle Sue Clearwater, une amie de Charlie. Dès qu'il m'a parlé de vous, je n'en ai cru aucun mot ! Cette histoire est tellement invraisemblable !

Elle serra la main de Nominoe puis se tourna vers moi, aux anges.

-C'est indéniable; tu es bien une Swan, me dit-elle avec sérieux. C'est incroyable Charlie, elle fait la même moue que toi ! Par contre, elle n'est pas brune comme sa sœur.

Le chef grommela des mots inintelligibles tandis que Nominoe et Sue se moquaient de nous. Super. Vraiment super. Le fait qu'elle me compare déjà avec «ma grande sœur» me mis mal à l'aise.

-On passe à table ? Bougonna Charlie.

...

Contre toute attente, Sue n'était pas «juste amie» avec monsieur Swan. Je le découvris en arrivant au dessert, quand j'aidais à débarrasser la table. En arrivant à la cuisine, j'avais surpris les deux adultes échanger un court baiser.

Beurk, pitié.

-Alors Nominoe, parles-moi un peu de ton ambition de détective, sourit Sue en ignorant le grognement du chef Swan. Ton père doit être fier.

-Notre vie ressemble beaucoup aux séries policières, avoua mon cousin non sans un grand sourire. Avec un procureur comme père, il arrive que des agents du FBI frappe à notre porte à deux heures du matin pour obtenir un mandat. En journée, des agents en costume noir se ballades souvent chez nous. Avec Belle, on adorait, petits, écouter aux portes. C'était pas toujours très rose, mais on partait ensuite dans de sacrés délires ! Travailler dans ce genre d'ambiance est une évidence, pour moi.

Noe avait toujours été fasciné par les criminelles et les enquêtes un peu folles. Quand il en parlait, comme maintenant, c'était toujours avec passion.

Ouais, il était taré.

-Je trouve quand même bizarres qu'on laisse des enfants se mêler de ce genre d'affaires. C'est à vous donner des cauchemars.

S'il savait toute la vérité !

-On est nés dans cette ambiance, dis-je à monsieur Swan. Nous n'avons pas été élevés en nous faisant croire que le monde était rose. Dès le dépars, nous savions que le monde était cruel.

On a surtout grandi dans un monde où magie rimait avec maléfice. Alors croire aux contes de fées était hors de question. Une seule chose était à retenir dans ce bas-monde, pour nous: les apparences étaient trompeuses. Petits, nous n'avions pas compris. Maintenant...

-Et toi, Belle, tu es portraitiste, c'est ça ?

Sue était impressionnée, monsieur Swan aussi, bien qu'il le cachait bien.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire après mon diplôme. Et souvent, quand mon oncle nous racontait une affaire classée, il nous décrivait le coupable et j'aimais le dessiner. Jamais je me suis trompé dans les interprétations.

Oncle Aldric parlait de don. Je savais juste manier un crayon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier.

-Comment procèdes-tu, maintenant ?

-Je me rends dans les locaux du FBI et je vais à la rencontre des victimes ou des témoins. Ils me racontent ce qu'ils ont vu, et je les dessine. C'est parfois très compliqué car la personne est soit en état de choc, soit amnésique. Mais j'adore ce que je fais. Je reste très professionnelle pour ne pas sombrer et déprimer. C'est le secret dans ce genre de métier.

-À seulement dix-sept ans, rêvassa Sue.

J'en avais au moins conquis une. Charlie Swan me regardait plutôt comme une pauvre enfant obligée de faire des choses horribles.

-Tu travailles donc avec les enquêteurs ?

Venant du chef Swan, cela sonnait plus comme un reproche. À l'évidence, il n'aimait pas ce que je faisais.

-J'aide à élucider les crimes, dis-je en le regardant avec défi. J'ai déjà tout vu, rien ne me choque parmi les témoignages.

-Je suis dans le métier depuis très longtemps, répliqua mon «père» en arquant un sourcil. Je doute que vous sachiez que le monde...

-Nous nous sommes intéressés à la ville de Forks, sourit Nominoe, nonchalant. Vos affaires sont... communes, chez nous. Disparition, animal sauvage, corps mutilé... avec cette abondante forêt, rien d'étonnant.

J'étais très doué pour interpréter le langage du corps, et pour l'heure, Sue semblait très mal à l'aise. Elle fuyait le regard de Noe et se dandinait sur sa chaise, les joues légèrement plus roses. Son regard était quand à lui hanté. Monsieur Swan fixait mon cousin en plissant les yeux, pinçant les lèvres. Ah ! Ces deux-là savaient quelque chose.

...

Au motel, Noe passa prendre sa douche en premier, tandis que je traînais devant le miroir, tentant de démêler d'effroyables nœuds causés par la pluie et le vent violent.

Contrairement aux dires de l'amie de monsieur Swan, j'étais bien châtain foncé. Mes reflets roux étant bien accentués, j'avais juste voulu ressembler davantage aux De Paor. C'est pourquoi j'arborais maintenant une longue crinière rousse. La même couleur que Noe. La même que mon père et mon oncle. Ma peau pâle tâchée de tâches de sons avait convaincu tout le monde; j'avais bien la tête d'une rousse – à l'exception de mes yeux chocolat, les même que Charlie Swan. Tant mieux, car ma famille venait d'un peuple celte. Des druides, pour être exacte.

Plus personne ne croyait bien sûr en ces peuples «mystique». Pour autant, quelques familles subsistaient encore aujourd'hui, et les De Paor en faisait partie. Une famille peu ordinaire qui devait se stabiliser entre deux mondes: celui des mortels d'un côté – où régnaient les humains – et celui des éternels – où régnaient les créatures magiques. D'où nos secrets.

-Au fait, je viens de penser à un truc. Ton père t'a jamais parlé de sa fille, pendant le repas. Et jamais il n'a fait allusion à une quelconque rencontre. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Noe se balada dans la chambre dans son plus simple appareil, me faisant hurler d'indignation.

-Deux secondes, j'avais oublié mon boxer, se justifia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il plaça sa serviette au point stratégique et me fis un grand sourire.

-Tu es complètement exhibitionniste, Nominoe de Paor ! Criais-je en lui balançant un t-shirt à la figure.

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Gémit-il. Je t'ai déjà vu aussi, on s'en fout. T'es ma cousine, pas ma copine.

-Mais on s'en fout ! On se promène pas à poil, c'est un principe.

-OK, pardon d'avoir effrayé tes pauvres yeux de pucelle.

-Dégage de là, crétin !

-Va courir, Belle, t'es trop à cran.

-Parfait, comme ça, je n'aurai plus à voir ta face de lutin ! Crachais-je faussement, plus irrité qu'en colère.

-Lutin, lutin, parle pour toi, répliqua Nominoe en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Moi je suis un elfe.

-Ouste !

Mon cousin était... exactement comme un frère, avec moi. On s'adorait, se disputait, se battait. Mais au fond, c'était Nominoe, le rouquin un peu fou qui adorait se vanter de voir les morts. Ouais... il n'avait jamais réussi à séduire une fille, malgré son physique elfique.

Nominoe était roux, ce qui n'était pas très séduisant au premier abord. Mais en s'approchant, les filles craquaient irrémédiablement pour ses yeux verts, ses taches de rousseur, son nez en trompette et sa peau dorée. Plutôt fin et svelte, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec les mecs musclés, mais son air mutin et son sourire conspirateur séduisaient suffisamment. Seulement voilà, il ne savait pas du tout parler aux filles. Nominoe, c'était le bon copain avec qui les filles adorent rire. Pas le potentiel petit ami. Le pauvre... mais il ne s'en était jamais plain. En fait, on était toujours tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir chercher ailleurs. En pensant à ça, je fis la moue. Si je décidais de rester à Forks... Nominoe me suivrait ?

-Trop bizarre. T'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Noe passa la main devant mon visage, rieur. Ce crétin se moquait encore de moi !

-J'élaborais un plan pour me débarrasser d'une personne incroyablement casse-pieds, souris-je malicieusement. Tu veux m'aider ?

...

Je n'étais pas à l'aise pour courir dans un environnement complètement inconnu. La forêt de Forks était sombre, les oiseaux se faisaient rares et un vent glacial me cinglait le visage au fur et à mesure de mes foulées. Je préférais commencer par courir au bord de la nationale, ne croisant que deux voitures au total. Me laçant très vite, je pris la direction d'un sentier un peu acrobatique.

Le chemin était escarpé, semé de racines vicieuses ayant pour seul but de me faire tomber. Quelques trous de lapins barraient le chemin et parfois, j'entendis du mouvement dans les buissons. Des oiseaux s'envolaient de leur branchage et des écureuils cavalaient sur les troncs. À un virage, je découvris une biche magnifique, occupée à boire dans un ruisseau.

Je m'arrêtai net, retenant ma respiration. Je reculais précautionneusement et tentais de passer mon chemin sans embêter l'animal. Malheureusement, elle m'entendit et redressa la tête vers moi, les oreilles dressées. Je me figeais, profitant de l'instant pour l'admirer. Elle était magnifique, avec un pelage caramel et de petites taches blanches. Ses yeux immenses et noirs me regardaient avec attention. Elle me jaugeait. Elle voulait savoir si j'étais une menace pour elle.

Je souris, car je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que sourire. Après tout, le face à face entre un animal sauvage et l'homme était rare. D'habitude, l'homme était armée et ne désirait qu'une chose; la tuer. Je ne comprenais pas comment, lors d'un tel face à face, on pouvait encore désirer tuer si belle créature.

Baissant les yeux, je vis son ventre. Elle attendait des petits. Je souris davantage, me décidant enfin à bouger. Alors la biche s'enfuit, comme ça, en une seconde. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je comprenais le langage du corps. La biche était apeurée. Elle sauvait sa peau. Et je n'étais pas la responsable.

* * *

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

**REVELATION**

 **La Belle et le loup**

* * *

Inspiré du quatrième volet de la saga de S Meyer, j'introduis un nouveau personnage

et développe celui d'un de Meyer, je nomme Seth Clearwater !

Le contexte de l'histoire se concentre sur la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturi, où ses derniers vont

être pour la première fois confronté à la race humaine. De nouvelles créatures apparaissent.

Ce sera une histoire avec des chapitres relativement longs, environ 15 pages.

Le **rating M** sera de rigueur dans quelques chapitres, lemon attendu.

Inspiré du bit-lit La meute du Phénix.

* * *

Merci pour vos avis, mise en favoris, etc... c'est essentiel pour que je puisse continuer ^^ Je veillerai à tous vous répondre.

Dorisse: merci pour ton avis ^^ Ravie que ce début te plaise et j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes. Le surnaturel sera bien présent.

Aurore: Merci ^^

* * *

II

Secret de famille

* * *

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte du silence dans la forêt. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus et les créatures invisibles dans les buissons ne bougeaient plus. Quelque chose se passait, et ça se trouvait derrière moi.

Retenant mon souffle, je me retournais très lentement, évitant les branches à mes pieds, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un ours ? Un loup ? J'appréhendais le pire des prédateurs. S'il s'agissait d'un cerf, j'étais mal, mais sans gestes brusques, j'avais mes chances. S'il s'agissait d'un ours ou d'un loup... je pouvais toujours grimper à un arbre, espérant y monter avant de recevoir un coup de griffe. Tout en me retournant, j'observais rapidement mon environnement, choisissant l'arbre avec ma meilleure chance de grimper. Seulement, aucun animal ne se trouvait derrière moi. Me découvrant seule et saine et sauve, je soupirais bruyamment, relâchant mes muscles tendus jusqu'à l'extrême. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un animal m'attaque sans raison !

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je décidais de rebrousser chemin, préférant en rester là pour ce soir. Ma paranoïa me rendait nerveuse et il était inutile de vouloir s'enfoncer plus encore dans la forêt.

-Tu n'as rien, soupira mon cousin, quand j'entrais dans la chambre d'hôtel, trente minutes plus tard. J'ai encore entendu les loups.

-Je sais, j'ai aussi entendu. Mais je n'ai croisé qu'une biche et des oiseaux.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, maintenant, dit Nominoe en allant se coucher. Les histoires de Forks restent sordides, bien qu'on ait vu pire.

Je hochais de la tête, indifférente, et parti dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et me préparer à me coucher. Je ne savais pas quand mon cousin et moi rentrerons à Salt Lake, mais pour le moment, je voulais simplement profiter de la ville. En repartant, je tirerais un trait sur cette ville. Je n'attendais même plus l'appel de Renée.

...

Trois jours plus tard, mon oncle appela. Noe passa plus d'une heure au téléphone pour expliquer notre séjour à son père. Il voulait qu'on rentre, maintenant.

-Une sale affaire... on a besoin de tes talents, Belle, m'avait-il dit d'une voix morne. Je vous laisse encore deux jours, mais ensuite, vous rentrez.

-On va dire au revoir au chef Swan et on met les voiles, promit mon cousin.

-Merci, souffla mon oncle, visiblement rassuré.

-C'est si grave que ça ? M'inquiétais-je, assise sur le lit face à Nominoe, le téléphone mit sur haut-parleur, posé entre nous.

-Il y a beaucoup de disparitions. Un groupe de collégien de Salt Lake est parti en voyage en Italie. Les autorités n'ont retrouvé qu'un jeune garçon. Il est en état de choc. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé. Quand il ira mieux, je pense que tu pourras dessiner un potentiel suspect. S'il parle d'ici demain, je peux t'envoyer des descriptions par mail ?

Le chef Swan ne semblait plus pouvoir me donner quoi que ce soit, alors il était inutile que je m'éternise ici. On avait besoin de moi à la maison. Ma vraie maison.

-Sans problème, mais ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Aldric, nous rentrons très vite.

-Profite de ton séjour, ma belle. À bientôt.

Nominoe raccrocha sans un mot, fixant le téléphone d'un drôle d'air.

-Un groupe scolaire de New York avait aussi disparu en Italie, il y a six mois, marmonna mon cousin. Aucun n'a été retrouvé.

-Tu penses que c'est lié ?

-Avec un rescapé ? C'est étrange. On verra bien ! Dit-il en s'emparant de l'appareil pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Bon, quand comptes-tu dire au revoir à ton père ?

-Tout de suite, répondis-je. Nominoe... arrête de faire cette tête; c'est bon, j'ai vu mon père biologique. Renée ne donne pas de nouvelle et on ne semble pas vouloir me présenter ma sœur. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. On rentre à la maison.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Me demanda mon cousin en se levant du lit, commençant déjà à mettre ses chaussures.

Je regardais mon cousin en souriant.

-Je suis une De Paor, déclarais-je simplement, le faisant à son tour sourire. Ma place n'est pas ici.

...

En se garant devant la maison du chef Swan, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus de la voiture de flic, il y avait une Volvo argenté. Mon ventre se crispa immédiatement.

-On repars, dis-je précipitamment en agrippant la main de Nominoe. Aller, redémarre la voiture ! Tu vois bien que Swan n'est pas seul !

-Et ça te servira à quoi de fuir, Bellicia ? S'agaça mon cousin. Tu dois lui dire que tu pars. Et que tu reviendras pas.

Je soufflais d'irritation, croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. J'en avais marre que Nominoe me fasse toujours la morale.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, insista-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tu ne seras pas seule.

-Tu crois... que c'est ma sœur, à l'intérieur ? Demandais-je.

-Ou l'amie de ton père. Ça peut être aussi un collègue ! Aller Belle, sort de la voiture !

Je sortis à contre cœur de l'habitacle, faisant claquer ma portière bruyamment. Autant qu'ils sachent que j'étais là. Sur le perron, Charlie Swan nous attendait déjà, habillé en tenue de civil. Je vis qu'il avait compris pourquoi j'étais là. Je baissais la tête, entraîné de force par mon cousin.

-Je ne vous attendais pas, les enfants, bougonna le chef Swan.

Génial, super accueillant !

-On passe en coup de vent, dis-je d'emblée en restant en bas du perron, un pied sur la première marche. C'est l'état d'urgence, à la maison, on doit donc rentrer au plus vite.

-Rentrer à l'intérieur, répondit Charlie Swan.

Noe me tira en avant et entra dans la maison, mon regard assassin ne semblant pas l'intimider. On pénétra dans le salon et je découvris une enfant assise par terre, dessinant sur la table basse. Elle devait avoir à peine huit ans. Je regardais le chef Swan, cachant ma curiosité. Les membres de sa famille ne me concernaient pas.

-Renesmée, tu viens une minute, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il gentiment à la gamine.

L'enfant tourna des yeux chocolat vers nous, souriant d'un sourire que je cru avoir déjà vu quelque pars. Elle était magnifique. Peut-être que c'est cela qui me dérangea chez elle.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a parlé avec tes parents, pas vrai ? Alors je te présente Bellicia et Nominoe De Paor. Les enfants, je vous présente Renesmée, la fille d'Edward et Bella.

Mon faux sourire et mon faux calme se fissurèrent dans la seconde. Comment ça, «fille» ? Il ne m'avait pas dit que sa fille avait eu un enfant à... non, c'était impossible. Ou alors, la gamine faisait plus vieille que je le croyais.

-Attendez ! Dis-je soudain. Vous... vous avez parlé de moi à... à votre fille ?

-À ta sœur, répliqua le chef Swan. Oui, on en a parlé il y a plusieurs jours, maintenant.

En lorgnant sur la gamine, je vis qu'elle me souriait. C'était effrayant. Cette enfant était étrange. Presque irréel.

-Et c'est vraiment la fille de ma sœur ? Dis-je d'un air ahuri. Je veux dire, biologiquement parlant ?

Le chef Swan pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard. Mon cousin fronça les sourcils, me jetant un coup d'œil.

-C'est compliqué, répondit Charlie Swan. Nessie est ma petite fille, contentes-toi de ça.

Et avec un nom de monstre, en plus de ça... super !

-Bonjour, tante Bellicia, souffla alors la gamine en me tendant une petite main délicate.

-Nessie, pas de contact, tu le sais très bien ! Gronda le chef Swan.

Sa petite fille fit la moue mais ne baissa pas sa main, se contentant de me sourire. Je finis par lui serrer la main, tandis que mon père biologique s'avançait vers nous, visiblement mécontent. Je souris à l'enfant.

-Même si elle était malade, ce n'est pas une poignée de main qui va me contaminer, plaisantais-je.

Renesmée regarda son grand-père en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier paraissait soulager de quelque chose. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur moi et sur mon cousin, nous fixant étrangement.

-Tu ne vois pas, bouda la gamine.

Je fis comme si je comprenais ce qu'elle racontait, souriant faussement. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan des enfants.

-Ta sœur va arriver dans une minute, vous pouvez attendre ?

-On prend la route assez tôt, répliquais-je, recevant alors un coup de coude de Noe. Très bien, attendons, soupirais-je.

...

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Seulement, la gamine n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, ce qui me dérangea. La porte s'ouvrit alors que j'échangeais un regard avec mon cousin, lui serrant la main dans la mienne, espérant partir au plus vite. Si la fille de Swan lui ressemblait, ainsi que sa gamine, alors je m'attendais à une rencontre assez froide, où ma «sœur» montrerait une indifférence et un désintérêt pour moi. J'avais hâte de me lancer dans l'enquête de mon oncle. Mais surtout retrouver Salt Lake.

-Maman ! S'écria l'enfant en courant dans l'entrée.

Nominoe et moi nous levâmes du canapé, attendant que les nouveaux arrivants entrent dans le salon. Charlie Swan vint accueillir sa fille, prenant la main de la gamine. Les parents restèrent cachés par le mur.

-Elle a été sage ? Demanda la voix d'une jeune femme.

-Évidemment ! Cria la petite, l'air outré.

Je m'aperçus qu'elles avaient le même timbre de voix. Une voix claire, cristalline, pure. Parfaitement à l'opposé de ma voix et celle de Charlie Swan, en somme.

-Nous avons de la visite, dit alors le chef Swan en baissant la voix, prudent. Ça va aller ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué.

-Je peux le faire, Charlie, assura la jeune femme. Edward y veillera.

-Elle ne voit pas, pleurnicha la gamine en tirant sur une main très pâle, l'attirant dans le salon. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas, Papa ?

La gamine entra dans le salon, entraînant avec elle un jeune homme extrêmement pâle... et d'une beauté incroyable. Je retins mon souffle, mon cousin m'imitant. Alors Charlie fit entrer sa fille aînée dans la pièce, et je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux braqués sur Nominoe et moi, les lèvres pincés. Notre présence ne semblait pas lui plaire. Ses yeux dorés étaient dilatés et ses narines frémissaient. Sa chevelure couleur bronze contrastait avec sa beauté d'ange, déstructurée et ébouriffée.

-Bellicia, Nominoe, voici Bella et Edward Cullen. Bella, je te présente ta sœur.

Cullen... où avais-je entendu ce nom, déjà ?

La jeune femme était toujours derrière son père et son époux, ses yeux rivés aux miens. Je notais leur couleur, identique à son mari. Ce détail me rendit méfiante. Ma «sœur», au contraire des dires de Charlie, ne me ressemblait en rien. Elle était aussi magnifique que son mari et sa fille, aussi pâle et aussi énigmatique. Le trio qu'ils formaient semblait fait de marbre, et imposait peur et méfiance. Je n'étais pas dupe face à la magnificence: le Diable avait toujours été séduisant. Ce que je ressentais me dérangeaient et mon cousin semblait le partager. Seul Charlie semblait ordinaire, ici, dans ce salon.

-Elle ne voit pas, mais elle parle ? Demanda soudain la gamine en chuchotant, regardant son père.

Ce dernier détacha son regard méfiant de nous, souriant à sa fille, secouant négativement la tête. Je ne compris pas la question de l'enfant, mais ses parents semblaient savoir de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Bon... je vais préparer les boissons, souffla Charlie en meublant ce silence pesant. Pas de café pour Nessie et Belle.

Il tourna rapidement les talons et se réfugia dans la cuisine, l'air de fuir la peste... et cette tension palpable. Pour ma part, j'avais hâte de partir.

-Salut, fis-je en levant une main dans un salut bref, un peu maladroit. On ne va pas déranger longtemps votre... réunion de famille. On était simplement passés dire au revoir au chef Swan.

-Es-tu vraiment obligé de partir aujourd'hui ? Demanda mon «père» en revenant avec un plateau où trônaient plusieurs tasses fumantes.

-C'est urgent, oui, vraiment désolé, répondit Nominoe face à mon silence agacé. Mon père a besoin de Bellicia pour un portrait-robot. Un groupe scolaire a disparu et un gosse a survécu. Ma sœur peut dessiner les responsables si le témoin a de bons souvenirs.

-Restez au moins une heure, insista Charlie, compréhensif. Que Bella et Bellicia échangent un mot.

Charlie regarda sa fille avec un air de reproche, me lançant le même par la suite. Je baissais les yeux, un peu honteuse. J'avais même pas cherché à parler à ma sœur biologique. Une heure avec ces statues de marbre ? Je pouvais le faire.

-Le temps que Nominoe finit son café, alors, souris-je doucement, m'asseyant sur un des deux sofas.

Tout le monde pris place, mais je notais que Bella se plaçait le plus loin possible de Nominoe et moi, tenant fermement la main de son mari. Ce dernier reporta une fois encore son regard sur nous, l'air de vouloir nous sonder. Il semblait frustré et finit par regarder ailleurs.

-Alors... commençais-je, mal à l'aise. J'imagine que c'est un choc de découvrir une petite sœur, hein ? Comment le chef Swan a évoqué la découverte ?

-Quelques jours après ta venue, répondit-elle de cette voix horriblement belle. Il a appelé à la maison et... C'est encore difficile à admettre.

-Ne plus être fille unique, ça dérange, c'est sûr !

Noe me donna un coup de coude.

-Mais je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, sourit Bella sincèrement.

Ses dents blanches me firent frissonner.

-Moi aussi, dis-je sans conviction.

-Tu as déjà rencontré ma fille, Renesmée.

-C'est ta vraie fille ?

-Belle ! S'écria mon cousin.

-Oui, c'est ma fille, sourit Bella, une lueur dans le regard.

-Et quel âge a-t-elle ? Demandais-je, fixant ma sœur à mon tour.

Une tension supplémentaire venait de s'ajouter à l'atmosphère. Nous nous fixions d'un air de défi, tandis que je voyais du coin de l'œil Nominoe fixer Edward, l'époux de ma sœur. Son regard s'était obscurci.

-Quatre ans, répondit-elle, me défiant de la contredire.

-Elle est drôlement intelligente, dis-je simplement. Vous avez de la chance.

-Merci, répondit son mari. Nessie est une surdouée.

Je grinçais des dents, n'étant même pas surprise d'entendre sortir de sa bouche une voix aussi envoûtante que son visage. Que se passait-il dans cette famille ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas hérité des traits de ma sœur ?

-Et donc, vous êtes frère et sœur, c'est ça ? Demanda Edward en nous désignant, mon cousin et moi. C'est comme ça que tu l'as qualifié, dit-il à Nominoe.

-Nos pères étaient frères jumeaux, répondit mon cousin. On a tout fait ensemble alors, cousine, sœur, meilleure amie... notre lien dépasse ces qualificatifs.

-Et d'où vient votre famille ? De Paor, c'est ça ? C'est Celte, pas vrai ?

L'époux de ma sœur semblait véritablement curieux du nom de nos ancêtres. Que cherchait-il ?

-Nos ancêtres étaient druides, expliquais-je. Enfin... ceux de Nominoe. Et les Swan ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, rien de spirituel, malheureusement, soupira Charlie. Mon père était de Forks et il me semble que son père l'était aussi. Et flic de génération en génération pour les garçons.

-Je déroge à la règle, alors, souris-je fièrement.

-C'est de famille, approuva Bella. Même loin de nous, tu avais ça en toi.

-Oui, les meurtres, les cadavres, les psychopathes... une vraie lubie, répondit mon cousin en levant les yeux au ciel, buvant sa dernière gorgée de café.

-Passionnant mais loin d'être gai. Bon, il est temps de décoller ! Fis-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

-Vous comptez revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda mon père.

Bella et la gamine levèrent les yeux vers moi, souriant timidement pour l'une, me regardant avec des yeux de biche pour l'autre.

-Peut-être, dis-je. Je sais enfin d'où je viens mais... ma famille est les De Paor. Rien ne pourra changer ça, vous comprenez ?

Charlie Swan hocha de la tête. Je percevais en lui une certaine déception, mais aussi un soulagement. Sa fille était parti vivre avec son mari et sa fille. C'était un solitaire. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une nouvelle gamine. C'était compréhensif.

-Mais tu devras revenir, insista la gamine en se levant rapidement – trop rapidement – et m'agrippant la main. Pour que tu puisses voir.

-Mais voir quoi ?

-Ma chérie, laisse-la tranquille, gronda sa mère, se levant à son tour. Tu ne dois pas toucher les gens, je te l'ai déjà dit.

...

Il nous fallait plus de seize heures de route pour atteinte Salt Lake, soit plus de mille miles. J'étais déjà fatigué par le trajet alors que nous roulions que depuis deux heures.

Noe s'arrêta dans l'Oregon pour une première pause, ayant marre d'entendre mon ventre crier famine. On passa devant les cascades de Locks et on s'arrêta dans un petit fast-food pour touriste.

Ça faisait quatre heures que je n'avais pas étiré mes jambes et il était quatorze heures. Je voulais manger une vache entière.

-Il me faut un énorme hamburger, pleurais-je presque devant les portes du restaurant.

-Et dans deux heures, je devrais encore m'arrêter pour que tu manges...

-Heureusement que c'est moi qui conduis ensuite, alors !

Durant notre pause, mon cousin lorgna sur les clés de sa mini Austin, avec lesquelles je jouais. Il n'aimait pas prêter sa voiture, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence; on mettrait deux jours pour arriver chez nous, sans moi.

...

Noe se gara dans la cour à quatre heures du matin, tandis que je me réveillais après avoir conduit une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Il me secoua doucement avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir en poussant un grognement, s'étirant tel un ours après l'hibernation. Je l'imitais après quelques secondes à me réveiller complètement.

-Je sortirais mon sac plus tard, baillais-je les yeux fermés, trop lasse pour bouger.

Je m'étais appuyé contre la voiture et ne bougeais plus. Noe glissa un bras autour de ma taille et me poussa devant lui. Je gardais les yeux fermés, connaissant la maison pour ne pas me prendre une marche ou un mur.

Bien sûr, Oncle Aldric était déjà réveillé, frais et dispos.

-J'en connais une qui devrait prendre un bon café, me dit mon oncle quand Noe me fit entrer dans la cuisine. Et de l'anti-cerne.

Ouais... mon oncle était toujours très gentil.

-Il lui faut surtout un lit; elle va tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, se marra mon cousin tandis que je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail, face aux deux rigolos.

-Je dormirais plus tard, marmonnais-je de mauvaise humeur. Il faut que j'aille écouter le gamin pour dessiner ce qu'il a vu.

Noe enleva son blouson et se déchaussa avec un soupir béas, posant ses tennis dans l'évier – mon cousin était un maniaque avec les chaussures, les lavant quasi en permanence.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à dessiner si tu ne dors pas avant, pesta Noe.

Oncle Aldric se cacha derrière sa tasse de café, voulant visiblement éviter de prendre parti. Une mèche rousse lui tomba dans ses yeux verts.

-L'affaire est trop urgente, répliquais-je en ignorant le regard courroucé de mon cousin. Je vais prendre une douche et je serais prête, mon oncle.

Ce dernier évita le regard de son fils et acquiesça. Noe marmonna encore que j'étais la préférée et qu'on me laissait faire ce que je voulais. Pas faux !

Mon cousin souleva mon sac de sport que j'avais emporté à Forks et me le tendis, le regard sévère. Je m'emparais de la sangle en lui faisant un grand sourire, puis m'enfuyais vers l'escalier, montant dans ma chambre.

Oncle Aldric et mon père avaient tous les deux hérités de la maison, et comme elle ressemblait davantage à la maison Blanche qu'à une maisonnette, ils avaient simplement mis des cloisons pour couper la demeure en deux. Suite à la disparition de mes parents, ma tante, Marissa, avait décidé de tout abattre. J'avais donc gardé ma chambre et Noe avait gagné une chambre supplémentaire pour y mettre tous ces livres de manga – une vraie bibliothèque !

Ma chambre était grande, avec un parquet blanc et de la peinture verte et chocolat sur les murs. Tout le mobilier était d'un style baroque blanc, et j'avais une penderie qui ferait saliver toutes les filles, dans une pièce exclusive. Mais j'avais surtout une salle de bain personnelle, et ça surpassait de loin tout le reste. Surtout quand vous aviez un cousin qui aimait se balader nu dans la maison, quand les parents n'étaient pas là. Un cauchemar à domicile !

Certes, mon lit me hurlait de venir le rejoindre, et j'étais tenté de l'écouter. Mais je me repris vite et glissais sous la douche, ouvrant volontairement l'eau froide pour me réveiller.

Criant, je passais à l'eau chaude quelques secondes après, complètement réveillé et prête pour travailler et écouter le gamin parti en Italie.

En m'habillant, je me fis la réflexion que depuis mon départ de Forks, je n'avais pas songé une seule seconde à mon père biologique ni à ma sœur... ni à Renée, ma «mère». Les retrouver avait été une obsession, mais désormais, c'était comme si je pouvais passer à autre chose. Le pourrais-je vraiment ?

Charlie Swan appellera peut-être un jour, et tout recommencera. Peut-être même que Renée se réveillera et voudra me parler. Et après ? J'avais été si pressé de voir les Swan que je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux conséquences. Maintenant, je les percevais.

Je savais que ma vie était ici et que rien ne pourrait me faire partir. Alors passer voir mon père et lui dire au revoir cinq minutes après, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Tant pis. C'était fait. Un poids énorme était parti. Je me sentais mieux. Je travaillerais mieux.

Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir avant de sortir, passant en revue mon jean noir, mes bottes de cavalières couleur caramel, mon top et mon blazer noir, avec un écusson de serpent doré brodé sur le devant. Bon, ce n'était ni trop strict, ni trop négligé.

J'allais interroger un gosse de quatorze ans sur des disparitions et... probablement pire, alors je n'allais pas l'approcher avec FBI plaqué sur le front. Fallait être plus subtil avec les enfants.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Criais-je joyeusement en sautant dans la cuisine une heure après, m'adressant surtout à tante Marissa qu'à Noe, dormant presque sur ces biscottes.

Oncle Aldric commença à enfiler son long manteau noir et ranger ses papiers dans sa mallette.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire comme ça, soupira ma tante en venant m'embrasser le front. Votre séjour à Forks t'a été bénéfique. Comment était Charlie Swan ?

-Bellicia est son portrait craché, marmonna Noe la bouche pleine.

Son père le frappa derrière la tête. Noe cria, recrachant sa bouchée. Berk !

-Il était... intéressant, répondis-je en haussant des épaules. C'est un flic, donc il est surtout lassé par la vie, je crois. Plus rien ne l'étonne vraiment.

-Pas même une nouvelle fille ? Se moqua gentiment ma tante.

-Il a une fille de dix-neuf ans qui n'as presque jamais vécu avec lui. Alors tu sais, il n'a pas sauté de joie non plus.

Tante Marissa étira un sourire navré puis retourna à la préparation de son petit-déjeuné. Je piquais un corn-flake dans le bol de Noe puis suivi oncle Aldric jusqu'au garage.

Le frère de mon père était loin de s'y connaître en voiture, comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais tante Marissa était une adepte des jolis bolides. Aussi elle avait choisi la mini Austin de Noe et la magnifique Alfa Roméo blanche de mon oncle. Quand à la voiture de ma tante... un hummer, rien que ça. Mais personne n'avait le droit de le conduire.

J'étais l'écolo de la famille, et posséder une voiture ne m'avait jamais attiré. C'était donc toujours mon oncle qui m'emmenait au travail. Ça m'évitait de pédaler sur mon vélo comme une folle et arriver au travail les cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu as des nouvelles sur l'enquête actuelle ? Demandais-je à mon oncle une fois qu'on fut sur la route. De nouvelles informations ?

-Le garçon viendra dans les locaux vers dix heures. Tu pourras consulter le dossier avant son arrivé. Malheureusement, nous avons très peu d'éléments. Mais le lien avec les disparus de New-York semble certain.

-Il faut ajouter le groupe en provenance de Paris et d'Amsterdam. Ils étaient partis en Italie, eux aussi, il y a cinq ans.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! M'énervais-je en frappant la vitre du poing. Tout est lié, et tu le sais parfaitement. Ils disparaissent tous en Toscane, quelques pars dans les campagnes. Le garçon est le seul à en revenir, et je vais tout faire pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé là-bas ! Peut-être que c'est un réseau mafieux, mais franchement, je m'en fiche. Avec le garçon, j'arriverais à retrouver les responsables. Et justice sera rendue.

Oncle Aldric coula un regard dans ma direction sans répondre. Je savais ce qu'il pensait; j'étais comme mon père, aussi têtue et obstinée que lui.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère, marmonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

-Il était dans une colère permanente, se sentant rejeté par son propre monde. Tu agis comme lui.

-Mais je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis différente de Noe et toi. Pas parce que papa n'avait pas hérité des gènes celtes, mais parce que j'appartiens au monde des mortels.

-Tu n'appartiens pas au monde des humains, Bellicia, assura mon oncle en se garant sur le parking des locaux de son bureau. Tu en es issue, mais toute ta vie, toute ton éducation, s'est fondée sur notre monde. Tu as baigné dans la magie des éternels et cela fait de toi un être à part. Tu n'es pas humaine, comme ne l'était pas ton père.

-Oui enfin, mon père était quand même un éternel, bien que le gène ne lui soit pas accordé. Moi, j'ai rien d'exceptionnel et je sais pourquoi, maintenant. Ma famille est humaine ! On peut faire comme si c'était pas grave ? Dis-je en sortant de la voiture, énervé.

Dans ma famille, les humains étaient des mortels; des êtres vivant à l'espérance de vie courte et sans aucune affinité avec la magie. Seuls les enfants et les artistes mortels étaient respectés, pour leur imagination et leur rêve, que les être de ma famille ne possédaient pas sans eux.

Les éternels faisaient partie d'un autre monde; celui de la magie, des fées et des elfes. Oncle Aldric était un éternel, mon cousin et Tante Marissa aussi. Seulement, il arrivait qu'un être comme eux s'amourache d'un mortel. Mon père était tombé amoureux de ma mère, une humaine. La sentence est irrévocable: la créature magique devient mortelle.

Je croyais depuis toujours que c'était le choix de mon père, qui me rendait différente de Noe. Mes parents étant mortels, je ne pouvais espérer être un éternel.

Mais voilà... depuis un an, mon monde avait changé et je devais désormais accepter le fait que je sois humaine à cent pour cent. Ô joie ! Heureusement que Noe s'en fichait.

...

Avant que le garçon revienne dans les locaux pour une énième audition, un agent me fit un débriefing sur ses premiers interrogatoires. Le garçon n'avait pas parlé la première fois, encore trop effrayé et sortant tout juste de l'hôpital, où il y était resté une semaine. Le pauvre, il avait été retrouvé affamé, errant dans les campagnes italiennes, mendiant à qui voulait bien l'aider.

Il avait commencé à parler il y a tout hier, mais les enquêteurs n'avaient rien compris à ses marmonnements. Ils pensaient qu'une femme, jeune de surcroît, pourrait faire mieux. J'espérais me rendre utile.

J'étais portraitiste, mais dans des situations où un mineur était concerné, mon oncle aimait me donner une chance d'interroger la personne. En règle générale, ça se passait bien.

Quand le garçon arriva, il fut emmené dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et une femme lui apporta de quoi boire et manger. J'étais actuellement derrière la vitre sans tain à l'observer, patientant quelques minutes pour qu'il se détende. Ça ne marchait pas. Le gamin regardait la porte et la vitre avec frénésie, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-Tu es prêtes ? Me demanda oncle Aldric en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Je voudrais lui parler dans un autre endroit, dis-je. Il a besoin d'être rassuré et en confiance. Ce n'est pas en lui donnant l'impression que les quatre murs vont l'écraser qu'il va parler.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais.

-C'est toi qui vois, répliquais-je en ouvrant la porte.

J'entrais dans la petite salle aux murs gris, et le garçon, en train d'émietter un biscuit, parût surpris en me découvrant. Il devait s'attendre à un gros dur au crâne rasé. Je souris et tirais la chaise en face de lui pour m'asseoir. Il me dévisagea.

-Je suis Bellicia, la portraitiste, dis-je d'un ton avenant en gardant le sourire. Tu es Logan Fiels, c'est ça ?

Petite entrée en matière.

-Oui, répondit-il en lâchant son biscuit pour se frotter les mains, les posant sur ses genoux puis les posant sur la table, nerveux.

Les cheveux noirs, la peau mate, il possédait des origines amérindiennes mais avait été adopté à la naissance par une famille bourgeoise.

-Tout va bien se passer, Logan. Ça va te sembler rébarbatif, mais je vais faire comme si personne ne t'avait encore auditionné. Je vais te poser des questions simples pour commencer, d'accord ? Plus tu me donneras de détails, même te paraissant stupide, mieux ça sera. On commence quand tu veux. Prends ton temps.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, les enfants étaient plus faciles à questionner que les adultes, même traumatisés. Ils ne se posaient pas les mêmes questions. Ils étaient plus sincères.

Logan se réajusta sur sa chaise et la rapprocha de la table. Il posa ses coudes dessus.

-C'est bon, dit-il.

Je souris et prit mon calepin, prenant un stylo pour commencer.

-Je voudrais déjà savoir si tu te rappelles du lieu. Tu as été retrouvé en pleine campagne, à Case Nuove. Déshydraté, affamé et épuisé. Tu as donc marché durant des jours. Tu te dirigeais vers Florence. Tu peux me parler de ça ?

-J'ai couru pendant des jours, à travers les champs et les campagnes, marmonna Logan en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Juste ce qui te revient, alors.

Il secoua la tête, perdu.

-Je vais t'aider. On connaît l'itinéraire de ton séjour: vous êtes arrivés à Turin par avion, puis un car est allé à Parme, Pise, Florence, Sienne, Rome, Caserta et Naples. Tout s'est bien déroulé et les professeurs téléphonaient chaque soir au secrétariat du collège pour faire le point de la journée. Au retour, vous êtes retournés à Rome et à Florence. Ensuite, vous deviez prendre la route jusqu'à Turin. Le car a été retrouvé à Pise, mais tout le groupe avait disparu. Sauf toi... découvert une semaine plus tard, à 80 km de Pise.

Le garçon fixa la table en serrant les poings.

-Je crois... je crois qu'un professeur avait dit qu'il restait de l'argent pour le voyage, dit-il en continuant de regarder la table. On est parti de Rome tôt le matin et il était prévu de s'arrêter dans un village pour manger, avant d'atteindre Florence. Ils disaient que le village était historique et qu'il y avait un château à visiter. C'était le programme entre midi et quinze heures, je crois.

Information capitale. Personne n'avait de piste ni ne savait où étaient passées plus de trente personnes.

-Tu te souviens du nom du village ?

Déjà, c'était entre Rome et Florence, et si c'était pour manger, il suffisait de calculer la distance parcourue d'un car d'un point à un autre. Je griffonnais rapidement sur mon calepin.

-Non, soupira le garçon.

Ça aurait été trop beau !

-Tu peux me le décrire un peu ? Le château, par exemple ? C'est ici que tout est partie en vrille ?

-Le palais des prieurs, hésita Logan en levant les yeux. Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai pas voulu y aller.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en écrivant le nom du château.

-Je ne prie jamais, trancha le garçon.

Je relevais les yeux, amusé.

-Tu n'as pas dû apprécier la visite au Vatican, dans ce cas.

Logan haussa des épaules, indifférent.

-Très bien. Le palais des prieurs. Vous l'avez visité ?

-On mangeait sur la grande place quand une femme est arrivé pour parler aux profs. Tout de suite après, ils se sont agités pour nous faire lever et suivre la femme. Je me souviens de l'entrée: une grande arche en pierre jaune et des drapeaux aux fenêtres. Ça ressemblait à un donjon. Je suis le seul à être sorti par la porte.

Je lâchais mon stylo, abasourdis.

-C'est dans le palais des prieurs que le groupe a disparu ?

-Pas disparus, répondit Logan d'un air soudain sombre. Tués.

Je cessais de respirer, regardant le garçon devant moi. Son regard était hanté par les souvenirs. Il n'avait rien dit de tout ça aux autres enquêteurs.

-Tu veux continuer ? Soufflais-je. Tu peux me décrire la femme, peut-être, pour commencer ? Où une autre personne que tu aurais vue... à l'intérieure ?

Logan hésita. Ses narines se dilatèrent. Son souffle s'accéléra. Je poussais la canette de soda devant lui, prenant moi-même un verre d'eau.

-Détends-toi, lui dis-je en changeant de position sur ma chaise. Tu peux te lever, si tu veux. Manger quelque chose. Tout ce que tu veux, d'accord.

Logan se leva une minute et se gratta les avant-bras, posant les yeux dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il ressemblait à un animal pris au piège.

-Je préfère parler du massacre tout de suite, s'il vous plaît.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. Je devais dessiner un portrait.

-Quand tu parles de massacre, commençais-je en déglutissant, tu parles d'un attentat ? Une fusillade, une bombe ?

-Rien de tout ça. C'est pas possible de deviner sans l'avoir vu soit-même.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Vous n'allez pas me croire. Vous penserez que je suis fou.

-Logan, je t'assures que rien de ce que tu me diras ne m'étonnera, tu entends ? Tu dois me trouver jeune et tu as raison. J'ai seulement trois ans de plus que toi. Mais j'ai fais beaucoup d'interrogatoire, alors tu peux me parler en toute confiance. Tout ce que tu diras pourra aider pour retrouver tes camarades.

-Vous comprenez pas. Ils sont morts. Vous les retrouverez jamais. Et si jamais vous essayez, ils vous tueront.

-Qui, Logan ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-La femme qui nous a fait entrer, dit-il en arpentant la salle. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne semblait comprendre, mais moi, j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas normale. Ses yeux... sa peau... sa démarche...

Je tournais la page de mon calepin et attrapais vite un crayon de papier.

-Décris-moi son visage, Logan.

-La peau blanche, trop blanche. Elle paraissait dure comme la pierre. Les lèvres rouges, comme sa robe. De longs cheveux bruns, beau comme une perruque. Des yeux sombres, effrayant. Je crois que son nom était Cary...non... Helly... Heidi... quelque chose dans le genre. Tout le monde l'écoutait comme si elle apportait le messie. Moi, je l'aimais pas.

-C'est elle qui...

-Non... enfin peut-être. Elle nous parlait des tableaux, des armures, tout pleins de trucs chiants. Puis on est entrés dans une immense salle remplie de marbres. Je crois qu'il y avait trois sièges au milieu. Et devant, des mecs flippants.

-Des hommes ? Combien étaient-ils ?

-Je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle pas bien de ce moment. Je sais juste que j'ai senti quelque chose, en moi. Et mon instinct me hurlait de fuir. Il y avait cette odeur, aussi.

-Une odeur ?

-De café, mais pourri, je pense. Personne ne semblait le sentir sauf moi. Tout le monde était comme hypnotisé par les personnes présentes, mais pas moi. J'étais derrière tout le monde. Je voulais sortir pour fuir l'odeur. C'est après que tout a dégénéré.

-Tu me parles des hommes, avant ?

-Il y en avait un blond, avec des yeux rouges, genre vraiment rouge. Un autre brun, avec les mêmes yeux. Les autres, je ne sais plus. Mais ils étaient tous très pâle. Et ils nous regardaient avec envie. La suite... c'est impossible de me croire.

-Tu dois me le dire, Logan, insistais-je. C'est important.

-L'un d'eux a bougé et s'est retrouvé instantanément devant l'un de mes profs. Mais genre par magie. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Puis... il a mordu le cou du prof.

-Répète ça ! Dis-je en clignant des yeux. Tu ne viens pas de...

-Il avait des crocs, je le jure. Et tous les autres ont alors foncé sur nous pour faire la même chose. Ils se fichaient que seuls quatre d'entre nous étaient adultes. Ils ont tué des enfants en mordant leur cou.

J'arrêtais d'écrire, figé d'effroi. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!

-Tu es en train de dire que... c'est des vampires qui ont tué ton groupe scolaire ?

J'y croyais pas. Il le savait. Mais comment le prendre au sérieux ? Des vampires, merdes !

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva Logan. Je dis ce que j'ai vu !

-Mais... et toi... comment t'es tu échappé de là ?

-J'ai fais volte-face et rouvert la porte. Je me souviens que la femme en robe rouge m'a regardé avec des yeux ahuris. Je me suis enfuis et... j'ai couru sans m'arrêter.

...

Dans le bureau de mon oncle, je donnais mes notes et récapitulais tout ce que Logan avait dit. Bien sûr, je ne dis rien sur les vampires. Logan avait été terrifié, il devait probablement inventer.

-Rien d'autre ? Demanda oncle Aldric en posant les feuilles sur son bureau.

-Eh ! Je suis la seule à l'avoir fais parler, alors c'est pas mal, je trouve. Et on peut maintenant savoir le nom du village grâce au nom du palais des prieurs.

-Mais pour ce qui est des tueries ? Tu ne me dis pas tout !

-Mais si ! C'est juste que... le garçon perd la tête. Eh c'est normal, je veux dire ! Courir à travers champs sans eau ni nourriture, ce n'est pas sans conséquence.

-Bellicia..., grogna mon oncle, impatient.

-C'est bon, c'est bon... il dit que c'est... des vampires, les responsables, dis-je en rigolant nerveusement. C'est absurde !

Mon oncle blêmit sous mes yeux, ce qui me calma direct.

-Non ! Criais-je en reculant d'un pas. Tu vas pas le croire, quand même ! C'est complètement invraisemblable !

-Bellicia...

J'éclatais de rire, sur les nerfs. Mon oncle me regardait avec compassion.

-Les vampires, ça n'existe pas ! Crachais-je. Pourquoi on en aurait jamais parlé, sinon ? Je veux dire, c'est une invention des mortels, comme les anges et les démons. Ça n'existe pas !

-Pourquoi les éternels existeraient et non les immortels ?

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais ne trouvais aucun argument. Je m'assis sur une chaise, regardant mon oncle avec horreur.

-Pourquoi papa et toi en aurez jamais parlé, alors ?

Je n'étais pas prête à y croire. Savoir que les elfes et les fées existaient était une chose, mais savoir que des monstres, des démons assoiffés de sang, traînaient dans la rue... ! Impossible.

-Parce qu'on en a jamais rencontré, répondit oncle Aldric. Ils ne se mélangent pas à notre monde. Et ils nous craignent. À côté de nous, ils adorent les loups-garous !

-Les loups-garous..., répétais-je, abasourdis. Tu te moques de moi ?! Quoi, alors Dracula et Van Helsing existait, peut-être ? C'est ridicule, franchement !

-Regardes-moi, Belle, soupira mon oncle.

Boudant sur ma chaise, je relevais les yeux d'un air agacé. Puis pestais contre lui.

-On espérait jamais croiser la route de ces démons, c'est pourquoi Noe et toi en avaient jamais entendu parler. Si j'existe, eux aussi.

Mon oncle venait d'annuler le charme qui camouflait sa véritable apparence aux mortels. Ses longues oreilles pointues et ses yeux jaunes contrastaient avec son costard noir. Les elfes étaient naturellement beaux, mais même sous le charme, les mortels percevaient la séduction des éternels. Moi, vivant avec eux depuis ma naissance, n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Heureusement, sinon j'aurai été attirée par mon cousin ! Au secours !

...

Le soir même, après avoir dormi plus de sept heures, je rejoignis Noe dans sa chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi. Mon cousin leva les yeux de son manga d'un air inquisiteur, mais quand il rencontra mon regard sombre, il ferma son livre et se redressa de son lit, inquiet. Je le rejoignis et m'allongeais à côté de lui, enlaçant sa taille.

-Papa a dit que tu avais réussi à faire parler le gamin.

-J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir de son histoire, avouais-je avec honte.

-C'était si sordide que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas une affaire ordinaire, Noe. Ton père va demander aux anciens de s'en occuper.

Nominoe se figea contre moi. Il savait comme moi ce qu'impliquaient les anciens. Ces derniers étaient un genre de police chez les éternels.

-Mais il doute qu'ils fassent quelques choses. Après tout, rien n'implique un éternel, seulement des mortels et...

-Et ? Demanda Noe en me regardant, se redressant pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit.

-Les immortels, grinçais-je entre mes dents. Des vampires, pour être précise.

Mon cousin éclata de rire.

-Très drôle.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Noe. J'aimerais, mais ton père me la confirmé: les démons existes.

-Tu charries, hein, Belle ? Allez, c'est une blague !

-Désolée mais je suis sérieuse !

Noe s'écarta de moi et se leva du lit, agité. Il me regarda en vérifiant que je ne rigolais pas. Puis pâlit et chancela.

-Putain... des vampires. Genre des méchants ?

Je le regardais comme s'il était devenu demeuré. Quel con !

-Le gamin sort d'une tuerie où des vampires ont pris la vie de vingt-neuf personnes. À ton avis, ils sont cool ?! M'énervais-je. Et puis il y a les autres groupes disparus... sûrement eux aussi.

-Merde, pesta Noe. Ça craint ! Mais... si les anciens ne font rien, comment... ?

-Faudra se débrouiller seuls.

-Là, tu plaisantes.

Je le regardais le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais tu es folle à lier !

-Ton père a dit que les vampires craignaient les éternels ! On aurait l'avantage !

-Heu... j'aurais l'avantage ! Ne te mets pas dans l'équation, parce que tu n'es pas comme moi.

-Merci pour la piqûre de rappel ! Crachais-je.

-Je suis sérieux, Belle ! Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne possèdes pas de magie.

-Mais avec toi, si.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-il en tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux affronter des vampires ? Attends, je connais leur existence depuis deux secondes, on ne sait rien d'eux ! Comment les tuer ? Quelle est leur kryptonite ? Un pieu dans le cœur suffit ? Et surtout, où sont-ils ? Tu as pris tout ça en compte, Belle, au moins ?

Je me renfrognais, croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

-Tu vois ! Alors avant de vouloir faire mission impossible, réfléchis ! Tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble un vampire ?

Je me levais du lit et pris le calepin que j'avais emporté avec moi. Je l'ouvris à la page où j'avais dessiné la femme à la robe rouge. Je le donnais à Nominoe.

-Voilà un vampire, dis-je en regardant le croquis par-dessus son épaule. Tu ne remarques rien ?

Mon cousin détailla le portrait attentivement mais ne sembla rien remarquer après une minute.

-Le gamin décris les vampires comme extrêmement séduisants. Ils ont la peau blanche comme le marbre et les yeux noirs ou rouges. Il a dit que tout le monde avait réagi d'une façon étrange devant eux: ils étaient comme en transe. Mais lui, il sentait un malaise. Il savait que la femme était dangereuse au premier coup d'œil. Il a dit qu'ils paraissaient surnaturels, irréels. Le gamin était clair sur leur singularité. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai eue en rencontrant ma sœur et sa famille. Sans oublier la femme au parapluie et le médecin.

Mon cousin ferma le calepin, se tournant vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas en train de dire que... ta sœur... est un vampire ?

-Ils agissaient étrangement, souviens-toi ! La gamine, n'en parlons même pas ! Et le pire, c'est que je crois que Charlie Swan est au courant.

-Mais c'est du délire ! Attends... papa t'a dit si les vampires vivaient parmi les mortels ? Les bons vampires existent peut-être ? Je veux dire, chez nous, il y a bien des fées maléfiques et des elfes hypers flippants, alors pourquoi pas ?

-Une seule façon de le savoir: on doit retourner à Forks et tirer les vers du nez à ma sœur.

-On part donc en mission suicides, là ? Histoire d'être sûr.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

-Cool, et donc il y aura de la castagne. Pour une fois, mon statut d'elfe servira. Quand pars-t-on ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**REVELATION**

 **La Belle et le loup**

* * *

 **Inspiré du quatrième volet de la saga de SMeyer, j'introduis un nouveau personnage.**

 **Le contexte de l'histoire se concentre sur la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturis.**

 **De nouvelles créatures apparaissent.**

 **Inspiré du Bit-Lit La meute du Phénix.**

* * *

 **Publication tardive en raison des aléas de la vie. Mille excuses pour ceux qui lisaient l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

* * *

 **III**

 **Début des confrontations**

* * *

Plus nous approchions de Forks, plus la pluie devenait forte. Génial. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir quitté mon désert et mon foyer. Qui pouvait bien rêver de vivre dans un tel climat !

-Tu comptes leur dire quoi, au début ? Me demanda Noe en se battant avec les essuie-glaces capricieux de la mini. Bonjour, vous êtes des vampires ? Super, j'aurai des questions à poser dans le cadre d'une enquête. Vous avez deux minutes ?

-Crétin, dis-je entre mes dents, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

-Mais je suis sérieux. Honnêtement, je pense qu'aucun guide peut nous aider pour amorcer ce genre de conversation. En fait, si ce guide existait, il n'y aurait qu'un seul conseil: fuyez !

Je regardais mon cousin d'un air blasé. Il me fatiguait rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, celui-là.

-Ton courage me sidère, marmonnais-je. Arrêtes-toi !

Sursautant face à mon cri, Noe freina brutalement au beau milieu de la route, et la voiture dérapa dans un crissement de pneu. Je regardais à travers les gouttes d'eau tombant sur la vitre, en direction de la forêt qui nous entourait depuis cent bornes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je avec inquiétude. Quelque chose est passé dans les arbres.

-C'était probablement un cerf, bougonna Noe en soupirant. Arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça. On peut repartir ?

Je l'ignorais et descendis de voiture. Noe me cria après mais je ne l'écoutais pas, traversant la route et sculptant les arbres. Ce n'était pas un cerf, ça avait été plus gros. Beaucoup plus gros.

-Rentre dans la voiture, Belle ! On est au milieu de nul par ! Tu vas être trempé.

Quelques branches craquèrent devant moi. Plissant les yeux, je m'avançais légèrement, quittant le goudron pour m'enfoncer dans les feuilles mortes. Un mouvement distinct me fit arrêter dans mon élan. Là, devant moi, une masse sombre se détacha des arbres. Des yeux jaunes me fixèrent intensément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria Noe en posant brutalement sa main sur mon épaule.

Je hurlais, ne l'ayant pas entendu sortir de la voiture, et devant nous, un énorme loup couleur sable émergea des arbres. Nous nous figions, effrayés par l'apparition.

-Putain de merde ! Souffla Noe en sursautant.

-Chut, ne bouge pas. Tu vas l'effrayer.

L'énorme loup ne bougea pas, braquant ses yeux jaunes sur Noe et moi. Il montra les crocs.

-L'effrayer ? Il est aussi gros qu'un grizzly ! Mets-toi derrière moi, Belle.

Le loup grogna quand Noe me toucha. Mon cousin se mit entre l'animal et moi, et dans une concentration presque religieuse, il fit appel à sa magie. Je l'arrêtais juste à temps, baissant sa main levée vers le loup.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal ! M'écriais-je calmement. Il ne nous attaquera pas.

-C'est un animal sauvage. Tu ne peux pas être sûr.

-Il aurait déjà attaqué, s'il avait voulu.

Noe jeta un œil au loup. Ce dernier ne grognait plus, mais il arborait une posture menaçante envers mon cousin. Intrigué, je fis un pas sur le côté pour m'éloigner de lui, et le loup bougea légèrement, l'air de se détendre imperceptiblement. Noe me rattrapa par le coude, sur ses gardes.

-Ne joue pas avec cet animal, il est dangereux.

-Je crois qu'il se méfie de toi, dis-je à Noe.

En effet, à la minute où il me toucha, le loup se remit à montrer les crocs.

-Peut-être qu'il perçoit ton aura. Les animaux sont sensibles aux éternels, parfois.

Le loup cessa de grogner et redressa légèrement la tête, inclinant une oreille et remuant la queue. Il abandonna sa posture menaçante et nous regarda avec curiosité. Son museau frémit, comme s'il cherchait à nous renifler et savoir qui nous étions. Il éternua et recula d'un pas.

-Il pense peut-être que tu es dangereux.

-C'est le cas, assura Noe d'un air sombre. Je n'ai jamais vu un loup aussi énorme...

Mon cousin me lança un regard et je sus immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Dans le monde des éternels, nous parlions que des créatures magiques dotées d'intelligences, comme les fées. Parler des êtres dotés de la force de se transformer en un animal revenait à croire au père Noël. Mais au vu des récents événements...

-S'il est ce que je pense, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

-Je te signale que les vampires sont censés craindre le soleil, or, il n'en est rien. Ce loup est peut-être la preuve que...

-Mais il fait jour ! Protesta Noe. Les loups-garous se transforment à la pleine lune.

-Sauf s'il s'agit encore d'une invention. Ou alors, il s'agit bien d'un loup ordinaire et très gros.

À cette annonce, l'animal émit un grognement, comme s'il nous écoutait et comprenait notre discussion. Il paraissait... contrarié. Ses yeux, longtemps rivés sur Noe, me dévisagèrent, et je perçus en ce loup une intelligence accrue. Non, ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire.

-On ferait mieux de partir, dis-je à Noe. Laissons-le tranquille.

Mon cousin ne bougea pas et je dus le tirer loin de l'animal pour le faire réagir. Je pris alors la décision de prendre le volant, mais au moment de monter dans la mini, le loup s'agita et foula l'herbe pour s'arrêter à la limite de la terre, frôlant la route de ses immenses pattes.

Je restais debout devant la portière, à fixer l'animal et me fondre dans son regard. Là, à cet instant précis, les yeux jaunes changèrent pour devenir noirs. Un regard humain me transperça et coupa ma respiration.

...

Chez Charlie, Noe et moi eûmes droit à un accueil chaleureux et beaucoup moins formel que la première fois, trois semaines plus tôt.

Nous étions resté à Salt Lake plus de trois semaines en raison des soupçons de mon oncle. Il prétendait que je voulais partir à la chasse aux vampires avec Noe, et que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi et complètement hors de nos compétences. Bien sûr, j'avais prétexté que Charlie me manquait – ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux – et que je laissais les mortels s'occuper de la disparition des groupes scolaires partis en Italie.

Moi, partir à la chasse aux vampires, mon oncle ? Bien sûr que non !

Bien sûr que oui ! Il était hors de question que je laisse une affaire sans la clore. De plus, comme me l'avait dit oncle Aldric, je n'appartenais pas au monde mortel puisse je baignais dans la magie depuis petite. Je n'étais pas éternel, mais la magie m'avait imbibé, ce qui me laissait présumer que j'étais protégé. Et parfaitement capable de botter le cul à des démons. Heureusement que Noe adorait la castagne, car sa présence me rassurait, je ne pouvais le nier.

-Quand j'ai su que vous reveniez, j'ai demandé quelques jours de repos, avoua Charlie en me tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Noe prit la tasse de café et prit place aux côtés de Charlie sur le canapé. Assise en face d'eux, je souris à mon père, étonnée malgré tout par son entreprise. Il n'était pas aussi détendu la dernière fois.

-J'ai reparlé à Renée, la semaine dernière.

Je me figeais, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de ma tasse. Noe se gratta la tête, sentant le malaise arriver. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et bu une gorgée.

-Et comment va-t-elle ? M'enquis-je sans aucune émotion.

-Elle va t'appeler, Belle, promis Charlie. C'est juste qu'elle avait cru perdre sa fille, il y a dix-sept ans. Elle avait fait son deuil. C'est dur pour elle.

-Je comprends. Ma famille a été triste quand ils ont compris que la véritable Bellicia De Paor était décédée à la naissance.

Mon ton neutre alerta Noe, qui reposa sa tasse pour venir me rejoindre sur le sofa. Il prit place sur l'accoudoir et m'entoura de son bras, me frictionnant les épaules. Je ne fis aucun commentaire.

-Renée est impatiente de t'entendre, ajouta Charlie. Laisse-lui quelques jours.

Je m'en fichais. Elle appellerait quand elle serait prête. J'avais des affaires plus urgentes.

-Je suis revenue parce que la dernière fois, c'était tendu. Bon, on venait de se rencontrer, mais je regrette un peu. Je voudrais mieux connaître ma famille et... ma grande sœur.

Là encore, ce n'était pas entièrement faux – je voulais faire des efforts et connaître les Swan. Mais il s'agissait surtout de savoir si oui, Bella était bien un vampire et si oui, les bons démons existaient. Et par la même occasion, sauver peut-être quelques mortels.

-Je pourrais lui rendre visite ?

-Je pourrais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne ici, me dit Charlie d'un drôle d'air.

Quand je lui avais demandé l'adresse de ma sœur, Charlie avait baissé les yeux, embêté. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas que j'entre chez les Cullen. Intéressant...

-Inutile qu'elle se déplace, ça nous dérange pas d'aller chez elle.

-Elle reçoit beaucoup de monde, en ce moment, se défila-t-il. Réunion de la famille Cullen.

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant. Inutile de déranger, alors.

OK, il était tendu. Bon... l'hypothèse se confirmait petit à petit.

-Vous rester combien de temps ?

-On n'est pas pressé, répondit Noe. On voit ça comme des vacances.

-Et vous avez déjà réservé le motel ? C'est idiot, il y a de la place ici. Restez à la maison, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-On ne veut pas déranger, dis-je.

-Je suis un vieux bougre solitaire. La présence de jeunes me fera le plus grand bien ! Sue vient dîner ce soir, d'ailleurs. Descendez vos affaires de la voiture et installez-vous autant de temps que vous voudrez.

Son accueil fit bondir mon cœur sans que je ne l'explique. Charlie devenait de moins en moins froid avec moi et semblait essayé de rattraper dix-sept ans. Étonnement, j'en fus heureuse.

-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, monsieur Swan, le remercia Noe.

Charlie balaya ses remerciements de la main, reniflant et faisant frémir sa moustache.

-Appelle-moi Charlie, fiston. Pas de manière avec moi.

Noe sourit de toutes ses dents, rayonnant de fierté. Je le poussais du sofa et il s'écroula au sol. Hilare, j'échangeais un sourire complice avec mon père. Le premier d'une longue série ?

-Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, avec nous dans les pattes, ricanais-je.

-Pas de vouvoiement ! Gronda mon père en rigolant.

...

Sue prépara le dîner du soir sitôt qu'elle entra à la maison. Charlie ne m'avait encore rien dit, mais j'étais certaine que des produits de beautés féminins ornaient déjà sa salle de bain. Sue connaissait la place de chaque ustensile et déambulait dans la cuisine comme une reine. Elle était géniale et adorable.

-Lasagne maison, au programme ! Chantonna la femme en sortant deux bocaux de sauces tomate du réfrigérateur. Tu connais ?

Noe était en train de regarder un match à la télé avec Charlie – même s'il détestait les matchs – tandis que je traînais dans la cuisine, cinq fois plus petite que chez moi mais tout autant chaleureuse.

-J'en faisais avec ma mère, répondis-je, un peu nostalgique. J'ai fais quelques mois de fac et quand je rentrais à la maison, c'était notre rituel. Elle détestait que je parte plus de deux semaines de la maison, alors elle me gâtait beaucoup.

-Vous étiez très complice, compris Sue en beurrant un long plat en verre.

-Plus avec mon père, mais je les adorais tous les deux. Maman ne voulait pas me voir grandir et me maternait en permanence comme si j'avais cinq ans. Papa était du genre «cool». On vivait avec Noe et ses parents. On formait une grande famille... je trouve la maison vide, maintenant. Je crois... que ça me fais du bien de passer du temps, ici. J'y pense pas, comme ça.

Je fixais la table en me mordant la lèvre, étonnée de ressasser mes souvenirs. Sue me tendit les pâtes fraîches et partie à la gazinière remuer la viande et les épices.

-Tu as la même manie que ta sœur, me confia Sue en tournant la tête. Elle se mord la lèvre tout le temps, comme toi.

-Vous la connaissez bien ?

Si Charlie semblait toujours étrange quand il était question de Bella, je voulais connaître l'avis de Sue. Cette femme vivait plus ou moins avec Charlie et devait par conséquent connaître ma sœur.

-Tu n'as pas le même caractère, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et était très réservée. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, mais elle souriait peu. Bella ne s'épanchait jamais. Enfin... maintenant, c'est différent.

-Comment a-t-elle rencontré son mari ?

-Au lycée, dit Sue en haussant des épaules, comme si l'histoire d'amour était banale. Le coup de foudre, tu vois le genre. Charlie a eu du mal à accepter le mariage, mais je crois qu'il a été soulagé, après. Plus d'enfants à s'occuper. Il n'est pas du genre à s'épancher non plus.

-J'avais compris, marmonnais-je. Et... donc, Bella a changé après le mariage ?

-Elle est devenue femme du jour au lendemain. Élégante, raffinée, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Quand on voit son époux et sa fille, on devine pourquoi.

-Ils sont... très beaux, dis-je en toussotant.

Sue détourna le regard quelques secondes, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je lui tendis un torchon pour qu'elle s'essuie les mains.

-La chance de la génétique ! S'exclama Sue, distraite.

Mais bien sûr. Plutôt la chance de l'immortalité, oui ! Je pris un autre chemin, examinant ce que Sue pouvait bien savoir sur les environs.

-Au fait, Sue, quand on est arrivé avec Noe, on a aperçu un loup. Ils sont nombreux dans la région ? L'autre fois, au motel, on en avait déjà entendu plusieurs.

J'étais en train de verser la viande aromatisée aux herbes dans le plat en verre, tandis que Sue le recouvrait de pâtes. On en fit trois couches bien épaisses.

-Oh oui, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Quelques-uns traînent, c'est vrai. Mais ils ne viennent jamais en ville. Ils ont peur des hommes.

-Tout à l'heure, l'un d'eux nous a pourtant approché, dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle. Il... était énorme.

La femme se racla la gorge et versa rapidement la béchamel et le gruyère sur les couches de viandes et de pâtes. Elle me tourna ensuite le dos et enfourna le plat dans le four. La porte claqua un peu trop fort.

-C'est normal ? Insistais-je malgré son malaise.

Je l'agaçais avec mes questions. Mais je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Son comportement était sans équivoque.

-Une race particulière, éluda-t-elle en posant le torchon sur le crochet du four. Bon, les lasagnes seront prêtes dans une heure ! Sourit-elle en changeant de sujet. Va rejoindre les garçons, je vais nettoyer ce bazar.

Le message était clair: tu poses trop de questions. Soit ! J'abandonnais pour le moment, me promettant de la cuisiner plus tard.

Dans le salon, Charlie buvait une bière en ne quittant pas la télévision des yeux. Noe était assis à ses côtés, les coudes sur les genoux, ayant l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il regardait.

-Ça bosse dur, par ici ! Grondais-je en rigolant, bousculant mon cousin pour me faire une place dans le canapé. Tu ne regardes que des matchs, Charlie ?

-Quoi de plus intéressant ? Bougonna-t-il en reniflant.

-Bah genre NCIS, esprits criminels, Bones, Scorpion...

Mon père me lança un regard froid comme la glace. OK.

-Je fais tous les jours ce qu'ils montrent à la télé. Pourquoi je voudrais voir une série de mon propre boulot ?

Ouais... pas faux.

-Bah tu n'as qu'à regarder Vampire Diaries ! Riais-je.

Mon père recracha sa gorgée de bière, et ce n'est qu'après que je sus pourquoi. Noe aussi, puisqu'il me lança un drôle de regard.

-Non je rigolais, c'est pour les filles. À la rigueur Buffy, ça serait cool. Ou alors Team Wolf ! C'est génial et plutôt mixte, comme série. On a quoi d'autre en série ? Fis-je sous le regard fuyant de mon père.

-Le film avec les vampires qui domine le monde, là ! Renchéri Noe en jouant le jeu. Tu sais, le mec s'appelle Edward, et il veut redevenir humain.

-Ah oui, excellent ! Et l'acteur était canon. Mais en vampire je préfère Damon Salvatore. Il est méchant s'il boit un peu trop mais je l'adore. Rien à voir avec Angel, ce n'est pas un vampire ça !

Charlie changea de position et finit par se lever, prétextant aller se chercher une autre bière. Quand il disparut dans la cuisine, je regardais mon cousin.

-Sue était mal à l'aise quand je lui ai parlé du loup. Là, Charlie décampe quand il est question de vampire. Tu saisis le truc ?

-Soit ils détestent les films fantastiques, soit il y a bien un problème dans cette ville, soupira Noe en faisant craquer ses doigts. Génial ! J'ai hâte de croiser la route d'un vampire. S'ils me craignent, je suis pressé de voir ça.

-Sadique !

...

Après avoir passé notre première nuit chez mon père biologique, je pris la décision de me jeter dans la gueule du loup rapidement. J'étais pressé de découvrir la vérité sur la famille de ma sœur et le mieux était de foncer sans réfléchir. Ma spécialité made in De Paor.

Je voulais commencer par quelque chose de facile pour confirmer ma théorie, et l'endroit idéal se trouvait être l'hôpital de Forks. Là-bas, un certain docteur Cullen y travaillait et j'étais certaine qu'il pourrait m'aider. S'il était le chef de famille, il était sans doute le plus intéressant.

À l'accueil, je demandais à le voir, mais la secrétaire me renvoya bouler.

-Il faut un rendez-vous, mademoiselle.

-Je me débrouillerais, grognais-je.

Noe me suivit dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches. Sa nonchalance ne me trompait pas: il n'aimait pas mon plan et était prêt pour la castagne.

Errant dans les couloirs blancs, je trouvais enfin le docteur sexy mais un brin flippant. Il venait de rentrer dans une chambre pour parler avec un patient, alors j'attendis à la porte, les bras croisés. Mon cousin se posta en face de moi, appuyé contre le mur, et fixait la porte entrouverte d'un air sombre. Peut-être qu'il n'en donnait pas l'air, mais Noe était dans une concentration de guerrier et si le docteur Cullen réagissait mal à mon interrogatoire... je craignais le pire.

Contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas peur de l'approcher. On était dans un lieu public et surtout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas lié à toute cette histoire. Peut-être même que c'était un vampire cool. Ouais... on peut rêver, de temps en temps. Vous connaissez des requins non attirés par le sang, vous ? Mouais...

Quand Louis le vampire sortit de la chambre, il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, alors je le suivis dans le couloir, en restant à bonne distance. Noe resta au loin, me surveillant.

Soudain, le docteur releva les yeux de son calepin et s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils. Je fis comme si je venais d'arriver et que je venais à peine de le reconnaître.

-Oh ! Bonjour, dis-je d'une petite voix, comme si j'étais surprise de le voir. Vous êtes celui qui a prélevé mon sang, il y a trois semaines, je crois.

Le docteur me regarda un instant avant de réagir.

-Le test de paternité, oui.

Oh, j'adore sa voix. J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais sa voix sexy. Merde, reprends-toi !

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en me voyant rester bêtement devant lui.

-Hum... peut-être bien. Ça va sans doute vous semblez ridicule, mais à tout hasard, vous reconnaissez cette personne ?

Je sortis de mon blouson le croquis que j'avais dessiné de la femme au palais des prieurs. Oui, j'étais du genre à foncer sans réfléchir, je sais. Mais tourner autour du pot n'est pas vraiment ma façon de faire, quand une enquête est en cours.

Le docteur très sexy se pencha légèrement pour observer le dessin et je vis ses yeux se plisser imperceptiblement. Il resta de marbre mais je sentis immédiatement qu'il connaissait la femme. Bien. Phase un de mon plan achevé. On passe à la seconde étape.

-Je travaille pour le FBI et cette femme est suspectée de crime organisé.

Direct, sans chichi. Normalement, mon interlocuteur aurait dû au minimum paraître surpris, tant par mon ton que par mon âge. Et à la décharge du bel homme, il arqua un sourcil. Mais du reste, il ne sourcilla même pas. Simplement, son regard changea.

-Quelqu'un du coin ? Demanda innocemment le médecin.

-Pas vraiment. Elle a été aperçut en Italie. J'ai besoin de renseignement.

-Pourquoi interroger le personnel médical de Forks ?

Il feignait à merveille l'étonnement. Son numéro m'amusait.

-Il n'y a que vous que j'interroge, pour être honnête, dis-je en le fixant.

Docteur Cullen hésita une seconde puis me montra de sa main son bureau. Hésitante, j'adressais un regard rassurant à Noe et pénétrais dans le bureau. Il referma derrière lui dans une posture beaucoup moins détendue. Il commençait à comprendre.

-Si je suis là, c'est parce que vous êtes la seule personne à ma connaissance à ressembler aux descriptions des suspects.

Inutile de parler de ma sœur et de sa jolie famille -dont il faisait partie – pour le moment.

-Et votre aide me serait précieuse, puisque j'ai la conviction que les autorités humaines ne pourront rien contre ces personnes. Ai-je raison ?

L'homme se figea, littéralement. Il me lança un regard incompréhensible. OK, pas de langue de bois.

-Écoutez, des ados ont disparu dans la ville de Voltera et ceux en charge de l'affaire, ma famille essentiellement, ne peuvent rien faire pour arrêter ça. On a pour le moment bouclé l'affaire, détruit les témoignages du seul survivant et pour une seule raison; si les humains s'en mêlent, ça sera le carnage. Alors je vais être clair: les vampires sont responsables de plusieurs disparitions dans ma ville, et vous avez intérêt à m'aider à faire en sorte que cela cesse. Compris ?

Un silence me répondit. OK, donc soit je me trompe et je me ridiculise, soit j'ai raison et le vampire devant moi va finir par me bouffer. Au choix.

-Dîtes au moins quelque chose ! M'emportais-je en levant les bras au ciel. Ça fait moins d'un mois que je connais votre existence et franchement, ça me fait flipper. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes un vampire et si oui, vous pouvez m'aider. Sinon, je précise que je viens d'une famille peu conventionnelle et que vous pouvez rien contre moi.

Bon, menacer un vampire, c'est moyen.

-J'essaye de comprendre, commença le docteur Cullen en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Je trouve ça fabuleux: quelles étaient les chances pour que deux sœurs, qui n'ont jamais vécu ensemble, se retrouvent dans le même monde !

Il se foutait de moi ! Voilà ce qui l'intéressait depuis le début. C'était bien un scientifique, tien !

-Passionnant, fis-je en baillant. Bon, revenons à ce qui m'intéresse: vous avez des crocs, oui ou non ?

-Pourquoi j'affirmerais cette accusation ? Si tel était le cas, vous devriez avoir peur.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler des éternels, monsieur Cullen, mais il y en a un dans le couloir en ce moment. Alors désolée, j'ai aucune raison de vous craindre.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils un instant, figé. Bon... c'était assez flippant quand il ne bougeait pas. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre et ses yeux dorés n'arrangeaient pas le malaise.

-Les éternels..., marmonna-t-il alors en se relevant, me regardant avec une nouvelle expression sur le visage; la stupeur. Ce ne sont que des légendes qui datent de plusieurs millénaires. Juste des histoires mythologiques.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, mais contrairement à Zeus, qui n'est qu'une simple chimère inventée par les Hommes, les éternels sont bien réels... comme vous autre, vampire.

-Mais quel est le lien qui vous relie à eux ? Demanda le docteur, intrigué. Hum... Edward m'avait prévenu, pourtant: vous n'êtes pas humains.

C'était à mon tour d'être intriguée: que savait son fils, l'époux de ma sœur, sur Noe et moi !

-J'ignore ce que vous savez sur nous, mais là n'est pas le problème ! M'agaçais-je. Des vampires tues des gamins à Voltera, alors dites-moi ce que vous savez là-dessus.

Pas par quatre chemins. J'aimais foncer, je vous dis.

-La situation est très délicate, répondit-il.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Il s'agit des Volturis. Les rois des vampires, pour faire simple. Comment pourriez-vous seulement envisager de les arrêter ?!

-J'ai des ressources, souris-je.

-Pas suffisant contre l'armée des Volturis, croyez-moi.

-Vous serez surpris par mon entourage, monsieur Cullen. J'ai autre chose à savoir ?

-Si vous tenez temps à vaincre les Volturis, inutile d'aller en Italie les provoquer. Ils arrivent à Forks dans peu de temps.

Tiens, voyez-vous ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-Demandez à votre sœur.

-Une vampire, soufflais-je. Bien... merci de m'avoir répondu. On va se revoir...

-Venez à la maison, demain. Nous pourrons parler plus librement.

Il me tendit un bout de papier avec son adresse dessus. Parfait. Je tournais les talons rapidement et sorti du bureau. Noe était posté devant et il soupira de soulagement en me voyant.

...

La maison des Cullen était impressionnante. Dans un style moderne et épuré, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la forêt. Pas du tout le genre que je m'étais imaginé. J'étais loin de me trouver devant le château de Dracula !

-Tous les éternels sont riches, puisqu'ils cumulent plusieurs siècles de vie et d'économie. Faut croire que les vampires sont tout aussi doués dans la gestion de flux.

-C'est surtout ostentatoire, répliquais-je à mon cousin. Ils ne devraient pas jouer la carte de la discrétion , plutôt ?

-Tour de magie, répondit Noe. Les humains regardent ce qu'ils leur montrent.

-Ça reste ostentatoire, grimaçais-je quand on passa devant les garages ouverts, où une porche jaune me faisait de l'œil.

Comme un petit chemin blanc menait à une grande porte en verre, on le suivit, nous attendant encore à voir des signes avant-coureurs de mort-vivant: pourtant, c'était bien une croix que je voyais à travers la vitre. Bon, je suppose que le pieu et l'ail ne servent à rien non plus, vu la situation.

-Il n'y a pas de sonnette, remarqua Noe en restant planté devant la porte.

-À mon avis, c'est loin d'être une nécessité pour eux, dis-je quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur le docteur, qui nous accueillis d'un regard noir et un air tendu.

Heu... l'invitation avait été annulé entre-temps ?

-À quelle distance repérez-vous les intrus ? Demandais-je comme préambule, curieuse.

-Normalement, à plusieurs kilomètres. Quand il s'agit d'humain et de vampire, s'entend.

OK... d'où le regard noir. Ils n'aimaient pas la surprise.

-On devait venir plus tard ? S'inquiéta Noe.

-Non, mais j'ai des invités et... ils ne sont pas tous partis, répondit le docteur Cullen en s'effaçant. Entrez, je vous en prie.

J'entrais la première dans l'antre des vampires – inondé de lumière, je tiens à le préciser – et admirais la décoration raffinée et les goûts en matière de peinture. Loin de Dracula. À des années-lumière, en fait.

Quand je me retournais vers mon cousin et le docteur, je fis un pas en arrière quand ce dernier avança vers des escaliers, traversant un rai de lumière. Sa peau scintillait de mille feux !

-Tout le monde est réuni à l'étage, dans le salon.

Le docteur monta les escaliers, mais Noe resta immobile devant la première marche. Voyant notre trouble, l'homme nous laissa seuls et disparu dans le couloir.

-OK, ça, c'était trop bizarre, avoua mon cousin en me rejoignant près de la porte, comme s'il voulait décamper. Tu as vu ça ?

-Que les vampires brillent au soleil plutôt que brûler ? Non, j'ai rien remarqué.

Mon cousin était plus que crétin, parfois.

-Allez, monte. Inutile de s'attarder.

...

Quand Noe et moi pénétrâmes dans le salon – un salon où aucun mur n'était percé de grandes vitres – nous découvrîmes toute la famille Cullen – semble-t-il. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine, et tous regardaient dans notre direction, figés, comme si nous étions dans un musé de cire. Ils me donnèrent la chair de poule.

Le docteur Cullen se tenait auprès d'une femme qui m'était familière, et ma sœur – Isabella – était assise à côté de son mari derrière un magnifique piano à queue. Leur fille, que j'avais déjà rencontrée, était la seule à se tenir près de nous. Tous les autres semblaient comme nous craindre. Amusant, vraiment.

-Ainsi donc vous vous prétendriez des éternels ? Demanda l'un d'eux, appuyé contre un mur séparant le salon de la cuisine.

Grand, le teint très pâle, les yeux rouges – heu... - et les cheveux mi-longs, tirant sur le blond et le châtain clair. Beau garçon, bien sûr, mais flippant au possible. Il s'écarta du mur et s'approcha de nous, d'une démarche que mon cousin qualifierait de féline. Au dernier moment, quelqu'un gronda, comme un signe d'avertissement, et le vampire s'immobilisa devant nous à quelques mètres. C'était le mari de ma sœur qui avait grogné – Edward Cullen. Genre, grogner comme une bête sauvage. Bonjour le délire.

-Noe est bien un éternel, dis-je alors que le silence rendait la situation tendue.

-C'est une légende vieille comme le monde, protesta l'homme devant moi, me fixant de ses rubis rouges. Une histoire de fées. Juste une histoire, dit-il avec dédain.

-Les vampires aussi sont simplement des histoires, répliquais-je. Pourtant, voilà que nous sommes tous réunis.

Le vampire plissa les yeux, visiblement en colère face à ma réparti. S'il croyait qu'il me faisait peur !

-Alistair, laisse-les parler, intervint le docteur Cullen.

-En plus d'une enfant à moitié immortelle, voilà que d'autres créatures se ramènent. Carlisle, les Volturis vont tous nous détruire ! Gronda le fameux Alistair en se retournant vers le chef de clan. Je connais bien les histoires sur les éternels. S'ils existent vraiment... l'enfant ne les intéressera plus, comparé à ces deux-là.

-Noe est puissant, dis-je à l'assemblée. Nous ne craignons pas vos prétendus rois ! Par contre, eux devraient nous craindre. Si nous sommes venues vous parler, c'est pour vous prévenir: les éternels ne doivent normalement pas intervenir dans les histoires des mortels. Mais il s'agit d'enfants, et il est hors de question que je laisse faire sans intervenir. Si besoin, les éternels peuvent exterminer le danger. C'est ce que nous comptons faire avec ceux qui ont enlevé et tué des enfants. Nous ne sommes pas là pour poser problème, seulement éradiquer quelques indésirables. Le problème, c'est qu'on vient seulement de découvrir que les vampires existaient. C'est grâce au témoignage d'un enfant qui a réussi à s'échapper de Voltera.

-Impossible ! Souffla un autre vampire. Aucun humain ne peut échapper aux traqueurs.

-Il n'était pas humain, intervint Noe. Il s'agissait d'un métamorphe. Sa force et son odeur lui ont permis de fuir. C'est lui qui a donné toutes les indications pour nous conduire au portrait de cette femme.

Montrant mon croquis, tous les vampires présents dans la salle sifflèrent, reconnaissant la femme.

-Elle s'appelle Heidi, dit une femme aux cheveux blonds, accrochée au bras d'un mec grand et carré d'épaule. Elle attire les humains pour que les Volturis se repaissent d'eux.

-Eh bien c'est terminé, crachais-je. C'est elle que nous recherchons... et que nous détruirons.

-Tant de courage, pour une enfant, se moqua Alistair. Je suis curieux: si lui est un éternel, toi, qu'es-tu ?

-Une humaine imbibée de magie. En clair: faut pas me faire chier.


	4. Chapitre 4

**REVELATION**

 **La Belle et le Loup**

* * *

 **Inspiré du quatrième volet de la saga de SMeyer, j'introduis un nouveau personnage.**

 **Le contexte de l'histoire se concentre sur la bataille entre les Cullen et les Volturis.**

 **De nouvelles créatures apparaissent.**

 **Inspiré du Bit-Lit La meute du Phénix.**

 **Approfondissement sur le personnage de Alistair, que je trouve discret et énigmatique**

 **Merci pour vos avis, toujours très appréciés ! ^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

* * *

 **IV**

 **L'antre des longues dents**

* * *

Le vampire éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière. Ma répartie semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Comme il voulait. Je m'écartais de son chemin et pris place sur l'un des sofas, lasse de rester debout face à une quinzaine d'albinos flippants. Nominoe me rejoignit après quelques secondes d'hésitation, menaçant les autres du regard, mais resta debout derrière le sofa, comme le bon guerrier qu'il était. Tout ce temps, les vampires nous suivirent du regard, comme des lions surveillant leur proie. Bouh !

-Tante Belle, regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Renesmée me sauta pratiquement dessus alors que je m'étais à peine assise, et elle me plaqua contre la poitrine une feuille de papier. Curieuse, je l'écartais loin de moi pour voir le dessin – je m'attendais à un dessin digne d'un enfant de 4-5 ans – et fus admirative devant le portait qu'elle avait fait de mon cousin et moi. Pour son âge, on pouvait parler de prodige.

-C'est magnifique, dis-je, suivant de mes doigts mon propre visage dessiné au fusain.

-C'est pour que tu puisses voir comme les autres, dit-elle ensuite, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. C'est mon pouvoir, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Quand je touche quelqu'un, il voit des choses. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas.

-Alice ne pouvait pas lire votre avenir non plus, intervint le docteur Cullen. Edward n'entend pas non plus vos pensées.

-Les vampires ont des dons, expliqua la femme près du docteur en souriant. Certains sont télépathes ou médiums, et d'autres contrôles les éléments. Tout est possible. Bella a un bouclier, qui la protège de certains autres dons.

-Quels sont les dons des Volturis ? s'inquiéta Noe, perturbé par cette révélation.

Effectivement, si en plus d'être immortels, les vampires possédaient des pouvoirs, il serait plus difficile de les tuer. Évidemment ! Rien ne pouvait être facile, pour une fois !

-Les pires dons qui soient, répondit Alistair d'un air mauvais. Personne ne peut les combattre.

-Alistair, ça suffit ! L'apostropha le docteur. Il ne s'agit pas de se battre, mais de prouver que Renesmée n'est pas un enfant immortel.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en regardant l'enfant en question. Tu n'es pas un vampire ?

Elle avait la peau, les yeux et l'attitude des autres, pourtant.

-Mon cœur bat, répondit la fillette, comme si j'étais demeurée.

Ah. Désolée de ne pas connaître le mode de fonctionnement d'un corps vampire !

-Et donc les Volturis – vos rois – viennent dans ce trou paumé pour une petite fille à moitié vampire ? S'étonna Noe d'un air sceptique.

-Ma fille est unique, dit prudemment Isabella, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. Les Volturis craignent la nouveauté.

-Alors éliminez-les, le problème ne se posera plus, dis-je.

Les immortels présents dans la pièce me regardèrent comme si j'avais dit une connerie. Je ne voyais pourtant pas où était le problème.

-J'adore cette fille ! S'exclama un vampire à la carrure de rugbyman, auquel une blonde était accrochée. On pense pareil, petite.

Petite ? Ce vampire était suicidaire.

-Calme-toi, Emmett. Personne ne massacrera personne, prévint le docteur d'un ton sans appel. Notre objectif est de convaincre Aro qu'aucun danger existe. Nous ne les provoquerons sous aucun prétexte.

-Vous, peut-être, mais les éternels ne les laisseront plus tranquilles, maintenant que nous savons ce qui se passe à Voltera, répliqua Noe d'un air sombre. On est là pour connaître les points faibles des vampires.

Tous sifflèrent, visiblement mécontent de la requête.

-Non mais quel culot ! S'écria un vampire aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges. Deux soit-disant éternels contre un clan de vampire, et vous osez demander notre point faible ! Je doute que vous donniez le vôtre, si on vous le demandait.

Mon cousin et moi échangeâmes un regard, amusé. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien compris à ce qu'était mon cousin.

-Noe est un éternel, dis-je en soupirant, sidéré par leur manque d'intelligence. Vous autres, vampires, vous êtes immortels. Vous saisissez la nuance ? Menacer un elfe n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Au mot «Elfe», le clan de vampire nous regarda avec des yeux ronds. Oh, seigneur ! Ils n'avaient toujours rien compris, depuis tout à l'heure.

-Un elfe ? Répéta Renesmée en levant les yeux vers mon cousin. Celui des contes de fées ? Un peu comme Peter Pan ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus cool que Peter Pan, lui sourit Nominoe en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, il se concentra, et usa de sa magie pour dissiper le charme de confusion qui lui donnait une apparence humaine. Alors les vampires découvrirent la véritable apparence d'un éternel.

Noe avait de grandes oreilles pointus, arrivants presque au sommet de son crane. Ces dernières frémissaient selon son humeur, et quand elles frémirent, la fillette éclata de rire, subjugué. Son visage était légèrement plus anguleux et ses tâches de rousseur scintillaient davantage. Ses yeux, d'un vert pâle, luisaient de malice, signe propre au royaume des fées.

Noe faisait partit de la famille des elfes, sous-entendu des guerriers. Mon père et mon oncle l'avaient été, et leur mission était, comme les soldats humains, de protéger les leurs. Du reste, ma tante était une fée, où comme dans le monde des humains, une simple citoyenne. Par contre, si les humains croyaient que les fées possédaient des ailes, ils se trompaient. Seuls de rares exceptions en possédaient, et c'était parce qu'ils descendaient de la première lignée d'éternels.

Les vampires n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, depuis que mon cousin avait révélé sa véritable nature. Je trouvais pour ma pars la situation amusante, car on avait fait la même tête tout à l'heure, quand le docteur Cullen était passé dans le rai de lumière.

-Ainsi tout était vrai, souffla le docteur d'un air émerveillé, posant sur Noe un regard typique d'un scientifique. Les légendes sont fondées sur la réalité.

-Je suis âgé de quatre cent douze ans, et je n'ai jamais rencontré d'éternel ! Protesta un vampire. Comment peut-on passer autant de temps sur terre sans en voir ?

-Mon père est âgé de plusieurs siècles, et même s'il connaissait votre existence, il n'a jamais croisé la route d'un vampire, répondit Noe en haussant des épaules, faisant plier l'une de ses grandes oreilles.

-Stupéfiant, souffla la femme tenant la main du docteur.

-Cela confirme mes dires, bougonna le fameux Alistair en plissant les yeux, furieux. Ces gamins vont intéresser Aro, Marcus et Caïus.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque, crachais-je au vampire, furieuse moi aussi par son ton. Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, au sujet de mon cousin, vous aller nous dire comment tuer un vampire ? À moins que vous approuviez le fait qu'ils tuent des enfants, or, si tel était le cas, les éternels devraient aussi s'intéresser à vous.

Alistair allait encore me hurler dessus mais quelqu'un débarqua dans le salon et interrompit le conflit.

-On a loupé quelque chose, apparemment.

Tournant la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, je découvris deux hommes torse nus – sérieusement ! - à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns coupé court. Sûrement des frères. Le gamin que j'avais interrogé leur ressemblait, ils devaient donc avoir des origines amérindiennes. Ce n'étaient pas des vampires, en tout cas.

-Ça suffit, je remonte, siffla Alistair en reniflant, dédaigneux. Des chiens, des fées et des humains... tu es fou pour accepter ça, Carlisle.

Le vampire me lança un dernier regard – du genre; j'aimerai bien te bouffer – puis disparu instantanément. OK... heu... je vais même pas poser de questions, là.

-Qu'il était gentil, dis-je sarcastiquement, comme si je parlais d'un animal. Et pourquoi parlait-il de chiens ?

-L'insulte nous était destiné, répondit l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse des vampires, en particulier de ma sœur, Isabella.

L'homme n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponse et marcha rapidement dans ma direction. Soucieuse, fronçant les sourcils, j'allais me relever quand la gamine se releva rapidement et sauta dans les bras de l'indien. Ce dernier la fit tourner en riant.

-Ma sœur et son cousin veulent rencontrer les Volturis, mais on était sur le point de leur dire que c'était impossible.

-Quoi ?! Fis-je en me relevant, furieuse. Ce n'est pas négociable. On ne vous demande pas votre avis, à vous autres. De toute manière, si nous retrouvons pas la femme ici, nous irons à Voltera. Alors autant le faire pendant qu'ils viennent dans les parages.

-C'est suicidaire ! Vociféra la blonde qui ressemblait à une Barbie.

-Pour des mortels et des immortels, oui. Pas pour nous.

-Si on ne peut pas vous tuer, il existe d'autres moyens, assura le mari de ma sœur, Edward. Les Volturis peuvent vous capturer.

-Des éternels seraient donc concernés dans les affaires des vampires, répliqua Noe. Si c'est la seule solution pour que les anciens se décident à les éradiquer, on le fera. Personne peut tuer un éternel, et même si je suis assujetti à la douleur, je me régénère.

-Et Bellicia ? Demanda Isabella, la voix dure. Tu es humaine, non ?

-Mais protégée par la magie, répétais-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Le docteur l'a déjà dit: je suis immunisé par tous vos pouvoirs.

-Peut-être pas tous, fit une autre blonde, s'approchant de moi à vitesse vampirique.

Elle se planta devant moi sans que je la vois venir, puis posa sa paume sur mon bras. Immédiatement, je tombais à genoux, victime d'une légère décharge électrique. Pas vraiment douloureuse, en vérité, mais sa décharge me mit quand même au sol, me surprenant.

En une seconde, Noe attaqua la femme en lui envoyant un jet de lumière, qui la fit me lâcher. Noe me releva et, toujours main dans la main, créa un halo de lumière doré, nous englobant tous les deux.

-Maintenant, réessaye, pour voir, sourit sournoisement Noe à la blonde.

La femme, méfiante, hésita avant de reposer le bras sur moi, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa.

Noe me lâcha, et je ne ressentis toujours rien. La femme me lâcha en faisant la grimace.

-Le halo inhibe ton pouvoir. Plus il y a d'attaque, plus le halo se renforce, et moins tes pouvoirs sont puissants. Ça reviendra après quelques minutes.

-Trop cool ! S'exclama Emmett. Encore mieux que le bouclier de Bella. Tu peux fabriquer des halos pour plusieurs personnes ?

Noe haussa des épaules, tentant sa main pour que le vampire teste sa théorie. Sans hésitation, Emmett s'approcha de nous, confiant, et toucha la main de l'elfe. Un halo doré l'entoura comme une seconde peau, et le vampire leva ses mains devant lui pour l'admirer.

-Ça déchire, ce truc !

Le docteur soupira, visiblement las de réprimander le vampire.

...

Après ça, Edward expliqua la situation aux deux indiens, nous présentant comme des créatures étranges et féeriques – du moins pour mon cousin – puis finit par se tourner vers nous et dire:

-Nous comptons quelques loups-garous parmi nos alliés.

Tous admirent donc que toutes les créatures devaient probablement exister. Après tous, si les vampires et les loups-garous peuplaient la terre, pourquoi pas les fées, les démons et autres chimères ?

Peu à peu, les vampires se désintéressèrent de Nominoe et moi, et partirent à leur occupation. Seul la famille Cullen resta dans le salon – apparemment, le docteur et sa femme, Esmée, avait adopté plusieurs enfants: Rosalie alias Barbie, Emmett le rugbyman, et Edward. Ma sœur m'avait parlé d'un certain Jasper et de sa compagne Alice, mais ils étaient partis depuis peu et n'avaient pas redonné signe de vie.

Le plus étrange se passa seulement après. Le dénommé Jacob – dont la gamine semblait attachée – avait rejoint la gamine, mais l'autre avait tout ce temps préféré rester près des escaliers, dans l'ombre, si je puis dire. Maintenant qu'on lui avait demandé de s'approcher, je remarquais enfin son étrange comportement.

Il était plus jeune que Jacob, sans doute s'approchait-il plus de mon âge, et avait un regard beaucoup moins dure que son ami. Seulement, il évitait sans cesse mon regard et celui de Noe.

-Et voici Seth. Il m'a rejoint quand j'ai défié mon alpha. Vous rencontrerez peut-être Leah un peu plus tard. Seth ? L'appela Jacob.

Le garçon se rapprocha encore mais garda ses distances. Les mains dans les poches, il finit par relever les yeux, et je rencontrais un regard qui, inexplicablement, me coupa le souffle, tel un coup violent reçu en pleine poitrine.

C'était. quoi. ça ?

-Belle, ça va ? Me demanda mon cousin en se penchant vers moi, m'examinant attentivement. Hé ?

-Heu oui, dis-je en revenant sur terre, secouant la tête. J'ai juste un mal de tête, subitement.

-Sans doute mon bouclier. On devrait peut-être rentrer chez Charlie.

À ces mots, je vis une tension s'installer et tous les vampires se figer. Je n'aimais vraiment pas leur attitude.

-Aucun humain ne doit connaître l'existence des vampires. C'est notre première loi ! Dit le vampire au yeux rouges et aux cheveux mi-longs bruns.

Noe se raidit derrière moi. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter.

-Ce qui sous-entend ? Demanda-t-il au vampire, froid comme la glace.

-Il n'est pas question que vous sortiez d'ici. Les Volturis sauront d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'un humain sait pour nous tous.

-Belle n'est pas une mortelle ordinaire, elle ne fait donc pas partie de vos lois stupides ! Cracha Noe.

-Attention à toi, l'éternel, siffla le vampire. Tu dis ne pas pouvoir mourir, mais rien m'empêche de t'arracher la tête.

Mon cousin jura, furieux, et les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Le docteur tenta de calmer la situation mais le vampire resta de marbre à ses reproches.

-Si on veut partir..., tentais-je à nouveau.

-Un meurtrier ne laisse aucun témoin, me répondit simplement l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Ne menace pas ma sœur, gronda soudain Isabella en se levant de son piano. Personne ici ne la forcera à rester.

-Les Volturis...

-Je me fous complètement des lois, Garrett. Je suis prête à tout pour sauver ma fille, et désormais, il en sera de même pour ma sœur. Sa famille réuni des éternels. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas douter d'elle, quand il s'agit des secrets.

Que ma sœur prenne ma défense avec tant de hargne me fit tout drôle. Elle qui n'avait pour le moment jamais vraiment manifesté d'intérêt à mon encontre, voilà qu'elle jurait tuer le premier à vouloir ma mort. Merci, grande sœur !

En tout cas, le vampire nommé Garrett ne se laissa pas intimider par Isabella, mais quand Edward, Emmett et Carliste manifestèrent leurs appuis, le vampire finit par reculer et me lâcher la grappe. Bien ! S'il avait continué, Noe l'aurait éradiqué. Je ne crois pas qu'on aurait été très apprécié.

-Très bien. Ajouter encore des raisons pour que les Volturis vous détruisent. Ne compte plus sur mon appui, Carlisle.

-Garrett, s'il te plaît, protesta le docteur.

-Non ! Gronda-t-il. Une enfant hybride, c'était déjà un suicide. Mais voilà que débarquent une fille et un elfe, au courant pour nous, et qui veulent détruire ceux que nous craignons le plus en ce monde. Si vous aviez tous du bon sens, vous partiriez, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sinon, éliminez la menace. Ça en fera au moins une de moins.

La famille du docteur gronda comme un seul homme face aux mots du vampire, mais un autre grognement s'éleva, et quand je tournais la tête vers les escaliers, le loup-garou Seth tremblait de tout son corps, saisi de spasmes. Quand Jacob se précipita sur lui, les autres reculèrent, et Isabella se matérialisa devant moi, prenant sa fille dans les bras et me faisant reculer derrière elle et son mari.

-Seth, calmes-toi ! Lui cria Jacob d'une drôle de voix atome.

-Garrett a été trop loin, dit Edward en me lançant un regard étrange. Seth veut sa mort.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Jacob, n'arrivant pas à faire entendre raison à Seth.

-Il l'a menacé, répondit simplement le mari de ma sœur, énigmatique.

Hein ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait, maintenant ?

Perdant le contrôle, Seth poussa un grognement bestial et soudain, un énorme loup remplaça le garçon dans une explosion de vêtement. Le loup se dressa alors sur ses pattes et aboya en direction de Garrett.

De mon côté, la coupe était pleine. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais découvert l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous. En l'espace d'un mois, d'une sœur vampire et d'une nièce hybride. Quand bien même je vivais avec des éternels, il était rare que mon oncle et Noe use de leurs pouvoirs. Aussi ma vie restait plus ou moins ordinaire. Voir des hommes se métamorphoser et d'autres boire du sang humain... c'était trop pour moi.

L'autre loup, Jacob, tentait de parler à Seth, mais quand il vit qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il se transforma à son tour, en plein milieu du salon. Oui, normal.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, Garrett, conseilla le docteur en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je comprends ton point de vue, mais nous protégeons toujours notre famille. Bellicia et Nominoe en font partie. Pars, mon ami.

-Reste prudent, Carlisle, répondit le vampire en me lançant un regard haineux. Aro n'est pas du genre à oublier.

Puis il s'en alla en un claquement de doigt, et le loup de couleur sable cessa de grogner, même s'il restait sur ses gardes, dents sorties, et qu'il surveillait tous les vampires présents dans le salon.

Soudain, des souvenirs refirent surface, et je me rappelais avoir déjà vu ce loup. Dans la forêt. Quand Noe et moi sommes revenu à Forks. Mon cousin me le confirma quand je le dévisageais, surprise. Ainsi donc les loups que nous avions entendus étaient des loups-garous.

Encore un trop-plein d'information.

-Vous avez des toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je faiblement, la tête lourde, prête à m'envoyer dans les limbes.

...

Dans une salle de bain rivalisant avec la mienne – immense, lumineuse, high tech – je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, nouant mes cheveux roux en une haute queue de cheval.

Dans quoi je m'embarquais ?! Des vampires, des loups-garous, des rois sanguinaires... ! Dans mon monde, la malveillance était rare, et jamais nous parlions des démons. Ah ! Je voyais le monde en rose, et bien sûr, la vérité faisait mal. Très mal.

OK. C'était un choc. Mais voilà, des mortels subissaient les attaques des vampires. Maintenant que j'étais dans la confidence, il était hors de question que je ferme les yeux et retourne dans mon monde merveilleux.

Levant les yeux vers le miroir, j'observais la fille qui me faisait face. La peau pâle, les yeux marron, les cheveux roux – châtain en vérité – et une détermination à toute épreuve. Il m'avait fallut un instant pour reprendre mes esprits. Maintenant, il était temps de cacher ses peurs, et ne pas laisser des immortels décider de l'avenir des humains. C'était hors de question. Famille ou non, j'éliminerais tout suceur de sang qui oserait tuer des enfants.

Soupirant, j'essuyais mon visage à l'aide d'une serviette, puis la posais sur le rebord de la baignoire, enfin prête à ressortir affronter ma pseudo famille à longues dents. En me tournant vers la porte, je heurtais une masse plus dure que le granit, et quand je vis ce qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, je hurlais. Enfin, j'essayais, avant qu'il plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

-Pas un bruit, gronda Alistair en me fusillant du regard.

Je le fusillais à mon tour du regard, furibonde. C'était quoi, son putain de problème ?! Il était vraiment suicidaire, pour s'en prendre à moi. Quand Noe l'apprendra...

-J'ai une proposition, continua le vampire, commençant à relâcher sa prise sur moi.

-Tiens donc ! Crachais-je, reculant de plusieurs pas par précaution. Depuis mon arrivée, vous n'arrêtez pas de montrer les dents. Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ?

-Parce que je hais les Volturis.

-Oulala, vous détestez vos souverains ! Vous êtes quoi, un révolutionnaire ? Fis-je, scénique. Écoutez, j'adorais discuter avec un démon, mais vous voyez, j'ai une garce à tuer. Alors une prochaine...

Alistair me bloqua le passage vers la sortie, montrant les dents. Ses yeux, rouges au départ, venaient de virer au noir. Pour une fois, j'écoutais mon instinct, et je m'abstiens de le provoquer.

-C'est quoi, votre proposition ? Capitulais-je en soupirant.

Alistair sourit, visiblement ravie de ma réponse, et s'appuya contre la porte, le regard redevenant plus clair.

-J'ai connu un éternel, il y a longtemps.

-Définissez «longtemps». Dans mon jargon, ça se mesure en quelques semaines.

-Il y a plus de six cent ans.

Ah ouais. Quand même.

-Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas partagé cette information avec les autres démons ? Demandais-je.

-Déjà, les vampires ne sont pas des démons...

On y croit.

-... et ensuite, l'existence des éternels est toujours source de conflit. Personne ne croit les personnes qui en croisent, tant ils sont rares.

-Eh bien vous en avez de la chance, aujourd'hui. Toute une famille ! Bon, plus sérieusement ?

J'étais agacée, j'avais encore mal à la tête et une enquête du FBI sur les bras. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas m'emmerder.

-À l'époque, j'étais encore dans les campagnes anglaises, en pleine guerre contre les Français. Mon clan n'a pas réussi à bien cacher sa nature, et les Volturis sont intervenu pour... nettoyer.

Seigneur ! J'avais encore la nausée.

-Un homme s'est interposé quand ils décimèrent les derniers humains. Il a réussi à blesser Marcus, l'un des rois. Quand je dis blesser, je parle de blessure mortelle. Il en a gardé la marque. Normalement, les vampires ne portent aucune cicatrice, à moins qu'elles soient faites par des comparses. L'homme avait la même apparence que l'elfe qui t'accompagne aujourd'hui. Et il a failli tuer un Volturi.

Alistair se tut et attendit que je comprenne son histoire.

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que les Volturis se désintéresseraient de la fille de ma sœur s'ils découvraient l'existence de ma famille. Si nous nous montrions, ils nous craindront, n'est-ce pas ?

Alistair hocha de la tête, silencieux. De mon côté, je réfléchis à la situation, faisant naître peu à peu un petit sourire.

-Nominoe peut donc faire pression sur eux. On peut avoir l'avantage et négocier quelque chose.

-Je veux la destruction des Volturis, rétorqua Alistair.

-Ma priorité, c'est la femme qui attire les groupes d'enfants, crachais-je. Quand bien même pourrions-nous détruire tous vos ennemis, que proposez-vous, en échange de cette... éradication ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, un sourcil arqué.

On obtenait rien sans rien, et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait à proposer ce démon... enfin ce vampire. De plus, il venait m'en parler loin de ces semblables. Vouloir la mort de leurs rois n'était donc pas un avis partagé par tous. Je me devais donc de bien réfléchir avant de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit.

-L'assurance que des disparitions cessent à Voltera, fini par répondre le vampire après un moment de réflexion, se détachant du mur auquel il s'était appuyé. Je n'affirme pas que les morts cesseront, mais nous autres vampires, nous ne chassons pas de cette manière. Encore moins avec des enfants.

Tiens donc, il jouait la corde sensible. Me croyait-il si naïve ?!

-Vos yeux... vous vous nourrissez d'humains, non ? Demandais-je en m'approchant étroitement de lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, moins noir qu'avant. Comment chassez-vous, comme vous dîtes ?

Il plissa les yeux, amusé par ma question. Je sentais la froideur de son corps tant j'étais proche de lui, le défiant de me répondre honnêtement. Je n'avais pas peur. Pas encore.

-J'aime les ivrognes, les hommes perdus déambulants dans les rues, encore hantés par la soirée décadente qu'ils viennent de quitter. J'aime chasser les proies qui sont incapables de comprendre qui se trouve devant eux. Ça vous convient, comme réponse ? Me dit-il, approchant son visage du mien, obligé de se baisser légèrement tant il était grand.

-Aucune femme, aucun enfant, aucune personne saine d'esprit en sécurité dans son foyer ? Insistais-je, loin d'être déstabilisé par sa proximité.

-Je suis un vampire. Si je ne me nourri pas, je ne meurs pas, mais je deviens alors incontrôlable. Les vampires incontrôlables sont exécutés.

-Ce n'était pas ma question, crachais-je.

-Vous ne savez rien des vampires, et vous vous permettez déjà de nous juger. Les humains aussi chassent pour se nourrir.

-Oui, mais..

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

Connard arrogant.

-On détruira la femme qui est responsable des disparitions. Pour le reste... ça dépendra des anciens, pas de nous. Mais faites attention: si les anciens commencent à s'intéresser à vous... ils jugeront votre niveau de dangerosité. Tout dépendra alors de votre chasse, Alistair.

-Je suis impressionné par votre courage à me menacer. Mais n'oubliez pas que votre nouvelle famille fait partie de mon monde.

Alistair sourit face à ma réaction. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Ma lividité devait le montrer.

-Tout compte fait, vous avez bien fait de venir, s'amusa le vampire en osant me toucher de son doigt glacé, le faisant glisser le long de ma joue. Je comptais partir à cause de l'hybride, mais votre distraction pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Si vous arrivez à tuer au moins Heidi... je m'en contenterais.

Il continua son chemin le long de mon cou, et incapable de bouger, je vis ses yeux se rétracter et redevenir rouge sang.

-Mais faites attention à vous. Votre sœur avait un sang particulièrement tentant. Beaucoup seront ceux qui voudront connaître le vôtre.

-En... me mordant ? Hésitais-je, décontenancé cette fois.

-Non, répondit Alistair en souriant, énigmatique. Notre morsure provoque la transformation. Mais en vous coupant... à des points stratégiques...

Le geste à la parole, Alistair me toucha la clavicule, et je sentis comme une piqûre, infime mais vive. C'est alors que le vampire, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, souleva son doigt devant mes yeux, une minuscule goutte de sang perlant à son bout. Puis la glissa dans sa bouche, et alors que j'aurai dû trouver son geste flippant et dégoûtant, je restais là, bouche bée, hypnotisé.

Alistair venait de goûter à mon sang, et vu la couleur noire que venait de prendre ses yeux... il semblait en vouloir encore. C'était à ce moment-là que je devais fuir, non ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**REVELATION**

 **La Belle et le loup**

* * *

 **Petite note:**

 **Hey ! désolée de ce gros gros retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de taf**

 **Je reprend peu à peu l'écriture, mais lentement**

* * *

 **Inspiré du quatrième volet de la saga de SMeyer, j'introduis un nouveau personnage**

 **Le contexte de l'histoire se concentre sur la bataille entre Cullen / Volturi**

 **De nouvelles créatures apparaissent**

 **Inspiré du Bit-lit La meute du phénix**

 **Approfondissement sur le personnage d'Alistair, que je trouve discret et énigmatique**

* * *

 **V**

 **Fausse imprégnation**

* * *

La rencontre avec les Cullen avait été pleine de surprise. J'étais entrée avec des préjugés sur ces «démons», et j'en étais ressorti avec beaucoup plus. Non mais qui lui avait autorisé à me voler une goutte de sang !? Ce vampire n'avait pas compris ce que «éternel» signifiait, ou quoi !?

J'étais partie de la villa plus furieuse qu'effrayée, et n'avais pas mis Noé au courant. Seigneur, il l'aurait pulvérisé devant tous les autres ! Je n'avais rien contre ma... pseudo famille à dents longues, mais cet Alistair... ! Ses yeux en disaient long sur son régime alimentaire, et bien qu'il soit certainement le plus bel homme que j'avais rencontré, s'il osait une fois encore poser les yeux sur une de mes veines, il sentirait ma fureur.

Humaine, certes, mais proie, certainement pas !

...

De retour chez Charlie, Noé se coucha, des cernes aux yeux. Les vampires ne le savaient pas, mais les pouvoirs qu'avait utilisés mon cousin l'avaient épuisé.

Charlie nous avait attribué la chambre de ma sœur... enfin l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur. Et vu son état, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle vivait dans la villa des Cullen.

-Dors, ordonnais-je à mon cousin alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, me regardant sans vouloir fermer les yeux. Charlie est flic, personne n'osera attaquer la maison.

Noé était sous tension, prêt à bondir au moindre craquement. Sa position rigide le prouvait.

-Les vampires...

-Les Cullen semblent contrôler la situation, répliquais-je en soupirant.

Agacée, je grimpais sur le lit et poussais mon cousin sur les oreillers. Les elfes avaient un défaut: ils étaient arrogants. Comme toute créature bénéficiant de la vie éternelle, je suppose.

-Dors ou je t'assomme, le menaçais-je faussement en le maintenant contre les oreillers.

-Message reçu, marmonna-t-il, inerte. Bonne nuit, Belle.

Assise en lotus, j'attendis que Noé prenne une respiration lente avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Depuis le début, je sentais une présence. Attirée, je glissais vers l'extrémité du lit et m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au-dehors. Rien. Du moins, pour des yeux humains...

Je savais que quelque chose était dans les bois, en train de surveiller la maison. Ami ou ennemi ? Posant une main sur mon cou, je pensais immédiatement à Alistair, le vampire taciturne qui avait goûté mon sang. S'il croyait que j'allais lui offrir ma jugulaire, il pouvait...

Merde ! Ce n'était pas un vampire qui m'observait à travers les arbres. C'était un loup. Un loup énorme et familier. Le loup qui avait explosé de rage dans la villa des Cullen. Seth.

Que faisait-il ici, à tourner autour de la maison ?

Curieuse et téméraire par nature, je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes. J'étais la fille d'un elfe guerrier et je savais me battre. Quand on me cherchait... eh bien, on ne me cherchait pas deux fois.

Descendant les escaliers rapidement, les nerfs à vif, je sortis par l'arrière de la maison, chaussures aux pieds, et m'avançais droit vers les arbres sans me soucier du vent et du froid. Je n'avais que mon kimono noir pour me protéger de la température approchant des zéros, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais affronter ce loup et lui dire de dégager vite fait.

-Que veux-tu ? Demandais-je, mauvaise, en observant les arbres devant moi.

Le loup s'était reculé dans l'ombre, mais je savais qu'il était toujours là. Je le sentais. Ce qui était flippant.

-Je t'ai vu, alors montres-toi ! Crachais-je, énervée.

La nuit était bien sombre à Forks, la lune cachée par les nuages. Seul la lumière des réverbères me guidaient dans les ténèbres.

-Espèce de lâche ! Dis-je entre mes dents.

Un grognement me répondit, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Les hommes et leur ego.

-Avance, lui ordonnais-je patiemment, nullement intimidé par le grognement du loup.

Un énorme loup couleur sable émergea de l'ombre d'un pas prudent, oreilles dressées. Ses yeux volèrent entre moi et la maison, méfiant. Je reniflais.

-Ce n'est pas moi la menace ici, dis-je agacée.

Le loup grogna pour réponse et se rapprocha jusqu'à me faire face. Je m'obligeais à rester immobile, même si je voulais plus que tout partir en courant. Ce loup était aussi grand qu'un ours !

Il du percevoir ma peur, car il baissa la tête et se coucha sur le sol, sa tête arrivant ainsi à ma hauteur. Il me fixa alors sans plus emmètre un seul son, ce qui le rendit moins terrifiant.

-Tu es Seth.

Le loup cligna des yeux deux fois.

Parler à un animal... normal.

-Tu es énorme pour ton âge.

Son oreille gauche se coucha, ce qui me fit penser à un chien vexé. OK...

-Tu es donc... un loup-garou, dis-je en le regardant avec curiosité.

Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'il était de forme humaine. Ils étaient... fascinants. Ce sentiment étrange que j'avais ressenti à la villa des Cullen revint, et je sentis comme un lien se tisser entre nous. Quelque chose d'étrange, magique et d'irrémédiablement. Quelque chose d'hypnotique. Comme lorsque Alistair avait goûter mon sang.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour me soustraire à ce sentiment. Une atmosphère lourde venait de s'installer, alors je reculais vivement, étourdie. J'ignorais ce qui se passais.

-Tu devrais partir, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Si Nominoe te trouve ici, il te considéra comme une menace.

Le loup baissa les deux oreilles et montra les dents. OK. Message reçu. Il n'aimait pas mon cousin.

-Tu ne peux pas... hum... te transformer ?

Le loup-garou releva la tête, comme réfléchissant à la question, puis regarda derrière lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il finit par se relever doucement et repartir dans les arbres. Bon... qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Est-ce que je venais de le faire fuir ? Il ne pouvait sans doute pas se transformer comme il le désirait.

Un craquement de branche me fit sursauter involontairement. Prudente, j'avançais de quelques pas avant de me stopper quand j'aperçus une silhouette émerger devant moi. Seth marcha devant lui en ajustant son t-shirt, un étrange d'air sur le visage.

Bon, en tout cas... il était loin de me laisser indifférente. Il avait mon âge certainement, mais son corps était celui d'un combattant. Sympa.

-Pourquoi tu surveilles la maison ? Demandais-je d'emblée alors qu'il s'immobilisait à quelques mètres de moi.

-On veille sur la famille Swan, répondit simplement Seth.

Merde, sa voix ! OK. Je n'avais pas prévu que sa voix – seigneur, cette voix – me donne envie de me caler dans ses bras. J'avais un putain de problème, ces derniers temps.

-Attends, «on» ? Tu n'es pas seul ?

-Quelques membres de la meute, avoua-t-il d'un air gêné.

Sa révélation me fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau froide sur la tête. Ils étaient combien dans les arbres à me regarder, au juste ?! Tirant sur mon kimono, je regrettais d'être sorti aussi peu vêtu. Bon, je portais un short, mais bon, montrer mes jambes à des mecs dont j'ignorais le régime alimentaire n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

-Et vous ne partez jamais ?

-Les Cullen prennent le relais certains temps.

OK... des loups-garous et des vampires rôdaient autour de la maison matin et soir. Et c'était parfaitement normal. La migraine allait revenir, la migraine allait revenir...

-OK, très bien. Sympa à vous. Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas fan des... heu... vampire, loup, sorcière ou que sais-je. Alors bon, comme il y a un éternel dans la maison, je pense que votre heu... garde rapprochée peut cesser.

Le geste à la parole, j'agitais la main devant moi pour le faire partir, mais Seth se contenta de me regarder. OK...

-Pourquoi tu t'es transformé dans la villa tout à l'heure ?

Ma question le déstabilisa et le garçon crispa les poings. D'accord, sujet délicat.

-Un vampire... te menaçait.

-Pour sa défense, j'ai probablement mérité cette menace.

-Non !

OK, tout doux, le loup.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Seth d'un air contrarié. Tu ne ressens pas le lien.

Le quoi ?

-Mon imprégnation... elle n'est pas complète, continua-t-il en me fixant d'un air douloureux.

OK, je commençais à nouveau à flipper. C'était quoi, ça, encore ! T pourquoi il me regardait comme c'était la fin du monde ?

-Seth, ça suffit ! Gronda une voix qui me fit reculer.

Un homme de la même carrure que Seth sortit de la forêt comme par magie, vêtu simplement d'un short, et posa une main autoritaire sur le gamin. Son ton était froid et il ne me calculait même pas.

-Rentre à la maison, ordonna l'homme.

Seth hésita qu'une seconde avant de tourner les talons et courir dans les arbres, me laissant seule avec Monsieur-tout-puissant. Une bien mauvaise idée, en somme.

-Ne pose plus de question, me lança d'un ton menaçant l'homme.

Je m'étranglais de rage, peu impressionnée par son attitude. Sérieux !

-C'est vous qui tournez autour de la maison ! Si ça vous plaît pas, dégagez !

-Votre lien avec des créatures surnaturelles vous donne du courage, mais vous venez de débarquer dans nos vie, alors je vous conseille de pas trop vous faire remarquer.

-Et vous êtes ? Dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Paul, un loup-garou très hargneux.

Noté.

-OK, grincheux, alors je vais être clair: j'ai rien demandé à personne, et si je suis là, c'est pour arrêter des meurtriers. Alors si ma présence te dérange, tu peux montrer les dents ou te transformer, ça changera rien. OK, je découvre les loups-garous et les vampires depuis peu, mais je connais ce monde, et crois-moi, c'est pas vous les plus effrayant sur cette terre. Alors range ton côté dominant avec moi.

J'étais en colère et j'avais froid.

-Tu ressembles à ta sœur, répondit simplement l'homme après ma longue tirade venimeuse.

-Je suis certainement pire, répliquais-je. C'est quoi, cette histoire d'imprégnation ?

-Pas ton affaire, grogna Paul.

-Visiblement, Seth n'est pas de ton avis, fis-je en croisant les bras. Alors ?

-C'est... comme une histoire d'âme sœur.

Pardon...?!

-Mais c'est toujours réciproque. Toi... tu n'es pas l'imprégnée de Seth, contrairement à lui.

C'était quoi cette histoire, encore...

-Je ne comprends pas, avouais-je en serrant les bras contre moi.

-Seth s'est imprégné de toi, cracha-t-il. Irrémédiablement, il est lié à ta vie, comme un frère, un ami, un amant, ce que tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi.

-Il souffre de ça !

-Ah, voilà pourquoi tu m'adores ! Dis-je, ironique.

Je feignais l'amusement, mais en vérité, j'étais perdue et terrifiée. Imprégnation ? Comme l'union sacrée et irrémédiable chez mon peuple ? Un genre de contrat matrimonial impossible à défaire ? J'avais donc de quoi fuir à toute vitesse.

J'avais une idée très arrêtée sur la question, et encore moins l'envie de... m'unir. Non mais pis quoi encore !? Avec un loup-garou ? Soit c'était vrai, et le destin se foutait de ma gueule, soit c'était faux, et ce Paul machin-chose allait recevoir mon crochet du droit.

Dans tous les cas, j'en avais assez entendu pour plusieurs années. La coupe était pleine.

-J'ai une exécution à préparer, alors si tu permets, je rentre. La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas moi qui sortirai, le menaçais-je.

Noé se ferait un plaisir de pulvériser ce chien, s'il savait comment il me parlait.

...

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'on prenait le petit-déjeuné dans la cuisine, Nominoe ne mis pas longtemps à découvrir la trace des loups-garous, alors qu'il n'était même pas sorti respirer l'air du dehors. Ouais, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. J'aurais préféré que Charlie ne parte pas travailler si tôt.

-Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire ? Me sermonna-t-il tandis que je me cachais derrière ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

Quand il me regardait d'un air sérieux, ce n'était jamais bon pour mon matricule. C'était l'elfe guerrier qui parlait, pas mon cousin.

-Tu as dormi comme un fae, cette nuit, dis-je, parfaitement consciente du danger.

Le regard de Noé vira au noir, et son air lupin disparu sous le crépitement de son énergie d'éternel.

-Tu es complètement inconsciente, ma parole ! Explosa-t-il. Pour rappel, tu n'es pas une éternel, alors arrête de jouer avec le feu ! Tu n'es pas comme moi !

-Merci pour la piqûre de rappel, crachais-je, vexée, en posant violemment ma tasse sur la table. Désolée d'être une simple mortelle stupide qui ne t'écoutes pas !

-Bellicia...

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, furieuse et déçue par les paroles de Noé. Comment pouvait-il me dire des choses pareilles !? Noé chercha à s'excuser mais je le fis taire en le repoussant.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que...

-Laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en quittant la cuisine, décidant de sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne me retienne.

Je courais sur la route sans vraiment trop savoir où j'allais. Je m'en fichais, je voulais juste prendre l'air et m'éloigner d'ici. Mes pas m'amenèrent sur un chemin de terre, me plongeant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

À cette heure-ci – ô miracle – le soleil brillait de sa présence, et la forêt me parut plus vaste que cette nuit, où les ténèbres m'avaient paru oppressantes. Je continuais donc mon chemin sans rien craindre. Après tout, les démons craignaient le soleil, non ?

Noé avait raison... je n'étais pas comme lui. Mais me le dire avec tant de colère... ! Il savait très bien que je n'étais pas sans défense, que je maîtrisais l'art du combat et que je n'étais du genre à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, depuis la mort de mes parents, il faisait comme si j'étais une pauvre petite humaine.

Ok... j'en étais une, mais seulement d'apparence. J'avais vécu avec les éternels toute ma vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de me juger comme une vulgaire mortelle.

Excédée, je donnais un coup de pied dans une racine, avant de m'asseoir dessus en soupirant. Avec toutes ces dernières révélations, j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

-Tu devrais t'excuser, me dit soudain une voix au-dessus de ma tête.

Surprise, je me relevais précipitamment, levant les yeux au ciel. Mon cœur s'arrêta en découvrant à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Pour l'arbre, rajouta la voix. Il te fournit de l'oxygène et toi tu le frappes. Gare à sa vengeance.

-Alistair, fis-je en grinçant des dents, irritée.

Le démon sourit, montrant ses canines blanches ivoire et sauta de la branche où il était assis pour atterrir à un mètre de moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges rubis.

-Comme on se retrouve, me dit-il d'une voix suave. Visiblement, tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils. C'est pas prudent de sortir seule... surtout sur un terrain de chasse.

-Un terrain de chasse ?

-Pas le mien, évidemment, mais celui des Cullen et des autres imbéciles qui pense que le sang des biches est meilleur. Personnellement, je préfère la chasse à l'homme.

Son sourire de prédateur faisait froid dans le dos. Non, rectification: toute son attitude frisait la crise cardiaque. Il m'observait comme on regardait du chocolat, et s'approchait de moi lentement, comme craignant que je parte en courant.

-Qui était le malheureux, cette fois ? Demandai-je, dégoûté.

-Un junkie.

-On est loin du profil de tueur, crachais-je, faisant référence à notre discussion dans les toilettes de la villa.

-Détrompes-toi. Il violait sa sœur à l'occasion, avoua-t-il comme si cela l'excusait.

-L'humanité devrait donc être soulagé, fis-je, cynique. C'était à Forks ?

-Forks ? La disparition d'un chat ferait des émules. Mon terrain de prédilection, c'est Seattle. Ou Chicago. Peut-être Salt Lake... qui sait !

Fils de...

Soudain, Alistair perdit de son flemme et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à me toucher, reniflant mes cheveux en soulevant une mèche. Je reculais en criant, le menaçant.

-Tu sens le chien, fit-il avec hargne.

-Et toi le cadavre. Tu empiètes sur mon espace vital.

-Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, s'amusa Alistair. Ainsi le louveteau pense avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Quelle déception que la Belle ne soit pas sensible à la bête.

-Ouah, tu l'a trouvé tout seul, celle-là ?!

-Ton elfe a-t-il fait usage de magie sur toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'imprégnation n'est jamais à sens unique. L'éternel doit donc être la cause de cette... anomalie. Ma foi... je devrai l'en remercier.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Difficile d'approcher une personne sous la protection d'un loup.

-Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas à t'approcher de moi, ça ne te regarde en rien, répliquais-je en reculant encore d'un pas.

-Tu n'as mis personne au courant, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa-t-il en se mettant à me tourner autour. Notre petite... conversation.

-J'ignorais que parler signifiait se faire voler du sang !

-Eh que Dieu me garde, tant j'ai envie de renouveler l'expérience.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt Lucifer que tu devrais vénérer ? Répliquais-je.

Sans crier égard, Alistair me plaqua contre l'arbre, me tenant contre l'écorce pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je criais de rage, incapable de l'éloigner.

-Et toi, quel est ton Dieu ? Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sonnée, j'hésitais une seconde. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas la peur qui dominait.

-Le roi des Aulnes.

-Tu es mortelle, rétorqua Alistair en traçant un chemin brûlant le long de ma joue.

-Mais je vis avec les éternels. Je dois allégeance au roi des elfes.

Alistair rigola, visiblement surpris.

-Ton roi est-il aussi cruel que les miens ?

-Ce n'est pas une légende, les fées sont cruelles.

-Là tu rencontré ? Continua-t-il.

-Non, mais mon père et mon oncle étaient ses guerriers, répondis-je malgré moi, comme incapable de lui résister.

-Ton oncle est donc ce qu'est Félix pour les Volturi. Intéressant.

-Éloignes-toi de moi, sifflais-je quand il se pencha vers mon cou, dents sorties.

-Ton odeur... elle est dangereuse pour toi.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les hommes que tu chasses, si tu me voles encore du...

-N'aie crainte, souffla-t-il. J'ai beau avoir plus de cinq cent ans, je reste un gentleman.

-On y croit !

-Ne tente pas le diable, petite mortelle. Avec la magie qui t'entoure, ton sang est plus riche encore. Heureusement pour toi... je suis le seul à le savoir.

Je sentis ses dents effleurer ma peau, m'envoyant comme des éclairs dans tout le corps. Ma résistance s'affaiblit et je me sentis me détendre peu à peu, aimant malgré moi ses mains sur moi. Les mains du démon reposaient sur ma taille et mon épaule, et ses cheveux mi-longs chatouillaient mon visage. Je ne devais pas, mais j'aimais sa proximité.

J'étais folle alliée. Je devais vite me sortir de là.

-Je sens ton cœur s'affoler, chuchota-t-il en remontant vers mon oreille. Me crains-tu ?

Je fantasmais juste sur Dracula et Meena, Angel et Buffy, Helena et Damon ou... bref, les vampires avaient connu au cinéma leur instant de gloire, alors bon, ça les avait rendu sexy.

-Un putain de vampire est sur le poing de me mordre, alors ouais, j'avoue, j'ai comme un petit frémissement, crachais-je en me débattant à nouveau. Lâche-moi !

-J'adore les femmes et leurs sarcasmes. C'est tellement plus agréable qu'à mon époque, où vous n'étiez que de petites soumises silencieuses.

Furieuse, je balançais mon genou vers son entre-jambe, mais rencontrais une vive douleur. Putain, il était fait en granite !

-Et moi je déteste les remarques misogynes ! Criais-je, excédée. Si tu cherches un jouet, va voir ailleurs, car je suis pas ce genre-là.

-Fougueuse...

Putain, j'allais le tuer ! Je détestais cette lubie qu'avaient les hommes à nous prendre pour des princesses sans défenses. Merci Disney !

-Je rigole plus, Alistair, lâche-moi, où je hurle. Je suis certaine que ma sœur te fera la peau après ça.

-Les Cullen sont en train de préparer leur petite guerre avec les Volturi. Quand à ton petit cabot, il est rentré à la niche après ton petit numéro de résistance.

-Tu... ! Tu étais là ?

Alistair me lâcha enfin pour me laisser respirer normalement. Il s'appuya contre un arbre en croisant les chevilles et me dévisagea avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-Autant dire que tu ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par le grand méchant loup.

-La ferme ! Pourquoi traînais-tu dans le coin ?

Le démon haussa des épaules, distrait par quelque chose sur le sol.

-Peut-être que je veille simplement sur mes arrières, finit-il par répondre après un temps de réflexion. Les Volturi sont capables de décimer tout un clan. Avoir un éternel dans nos rangs... disons que ça déstresse un peu.

-Je croyais que tu voulais partir, que tu n'aiderais pas les Cullen.

Alistair me lança un regard furieux, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, petite mortelle. Les nomades comme moi ne se mélange jamais aux autres.

-Associable, marmonnais-je.

-C'est préférable, sourit froidement le démon. Les vampires font souvent des crises de folie.

-Et c'est les humains qui prennent chers, je suppose ?

Le démon se posta à nouveau devant moi à vitesse hallucinante.

-La loi de la chaîne alimentaire, répliqua Alistair en montrant les crocs.

-Bas les pattes ! Criais-je quand il m'attrapa le bras.

Malheureusement, le démon venait d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. L'écorce m'avait brièvement blessée et une fine ligne rouge ornait le dos de la main. Quasiment insignifiante pour un simple humain. Pour un démon... Alistair sembla pourtant s'en contenter.

-Rentres chez toi, petite mortelle, soupira le démon en humidifiant son pouce et m'attrapant la main à vitesse vampirique.

Il passa le pouce sur ma blessure, et celle-ci, miraculeusement, se refera instantanément. Je restais surprise devant le phénomène, incapable de comprendre son geste. C'était... prévenant.

-À bientôt, l'entendis-je souffler à mon oreille avant de disparaître.

Seule à nouveau, j'eus enfin un frisson de terreur. Je venais quand même d'échapper à la soif d'un démon. Nominoe allait définitivement me tuer.


End file.
